After Shadow Kissed
by kacmaryland
Summary: This takes place after Shadow Kissed but Dimitri was never taken. They continue with their relationship but they have somethings to deal with, especially Rose. RxD
1. Chapter 1

**This is after Shadow Kissed. Dimitri wasn't taken. **

"Rose? Roza? Wake up!" I kept hearing someone scream at me. I groaned in response. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Come on Rose, open your eyes." Wait, I recognized that voice. I would recognize it anywhere. I opened my eyes to see him. My mentor, my friend, my love. Dimitri. Oh Dimitri. Our relationship had always been strained because dhampirs normally don't have real relationships. But a couple of days ago, we had finally given into our feelings. That night at the cabin. I would never forget it.

"Oh thank God you're alright, Roza."

"What happened?" I asked confused. "Hmm, I may have hit you a little hard on the head…" explained Dimitri. Oh yes. My practices that I have twice a day with Dimitri. Although they have gotten better ever since we were more comfortable with being together.

"So does this mean we're done for now?" I asked excitedly. I would rather just spend time with Dimitri than practice fighting with him. I looked up at his face. I couldn't help but marvel in his beauty. His hair, his body. And then there was his smile. Although he would rarely give a full grin, his half smiles were good enough for me.

"Ah, Rose. Always eager to get out of practice," he said with a half smile. I felt my heart speed up for a second. "Well comrade, you have to use what you got. And right now I have an injured head. Personally I think that should be enough to get me out of classes also." That earned me another half smile.

"Well personally I don't want to deal with Kirova but if you don't think you can go to class I can go talk to her," he told me while he grabbed my hand. I loved the feel of his strong, long fingers in my hands. "No, I'll be fine Dimitri," I said while sitting up. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up again. I wobbled a bit and Dimitri automatically stood up to steady me. His hands held onto my shoulders firmly.

I smiled up at him. Without thinking I took my hand and ran it along his cheek bone. He leaned into my hand. I always was surprised at the power between us. Every touch was like an electric jolt. He moved his hand on top of mine. Then he moved my hand to his lips and put a gentle kiss into the palm of my hand.

One of the many, many things I loved about Dimitri was how he could go from fighting demon to a gentle angel. He was always so careful with me when we weren't practicing. When we were practicing he didn't hold out.

"I should probably go get ready for class," I sighed not wanting to leave. I loved the feeling I got when I was around him. "Yes, you should." He moved his hands around my body and onto my lower back. He pulled me closer to him. We stood there for a minute in this very comfortable embrace. I unfortunately had to pull away or was going to be late for class.

I stood on the tips of my toes asking for a kiss. He then bent down and gave me a passionate kiss. My arms wound around his neck trying to hold him to me. By the time we pulled away both of us were gasping for air.

He took a few strands of my hair and tucked them behind my ear. "I love you, Roza," he told me. There was so much love in his voice. It thrilled me to no extent to hear my name at the end of that phrase. I still found it hard to believe we were together. "I love you, Dimitri," I said while trying to fill it with as much love as him. We smiled at each other. He bent down to give me a sweet but short kiss.

With reluctance I finally left to go to my room. I needed to shower, get dressed and get to class in 30 minutes. It didn't help that my normal showers normally lasted 20 minutes. I was able to cut my shower time in half. It took me another 5 minutes to get dressed. I still had 15 minutes left to class.

Through the bond I could hear Lissa telling me to hurry up and get to class. I am so happy that I have the same classes as Lissa. I ran into the classroom with 3 minutes to spare. I grabbed the seat next to Lissa.

"Hey fireboy," I said once I saw Christian sitting next to Lissa on her other side. "Hey Rose," he responded. After all this time we were finally becoming friends. Well, let's just say friendly.

Some guardians then came into our class. Sometimes a few will just stand in the back or off to the sides. It was then that I smelled the oh so familiar cologne. Dimitri. I looked around the room and saw him standing a few feet from me smiling. After we made eye contact he let his guardian mask fall into place.

Throughout class I saw him staring at me the entire time.

I could sense feelings of wonder in Lissa. I looked at her. Through the bond I heard her say, _Guardian Belikov has been staring at you all class. _I glanced at her and shrugged. She eyed me suspiciously. I haven't exactly told her about Dimitri and me yet. I guess I have to now. Now she was full out glaring at me. "I'll tell you later," I responded kind of harshly. Still glaring at me she responded "you better."

I looked over at Dimitri. He gave me a half smile. I smiled back. All of a sudden I could feel the darkness in Lissa through the bond. I looked over at her. She had a scowl on her face. "Lissa," I began, "have you been using magic to much lately?" "No," she hissed. I guess we were angry at each other now. I stood up in class. "I have a headache. Can I go to the infirmary?" I asked Stan.

He nodded. "I'll take her," I heard Dimitri say. I bet he knew I wasn't actually sick. I walked out of the classroom and just kept walking. I ended up walking towards the cabin. Our cabin. Mine and Dimitri's cabin.

I just kept walking. I couldn't tell in Dimitri was behind me but I honestly didn't care at this moment. And then it happened. It all happened so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One minute I was just walking through the woods and the next there was a strigoi standing a couple feet in front of me. I was getting prepared to attack, but then I looked in his eyes. Those red eyes. The same eyes that tried to take Dimitri from me. I can remember it so clearly. I could see Dimitri getting dragged away from me before the guardians ran to protect him. I saw all of this and I froze. I don't know why. I couldn't attack.

Dimitri ran if front of me. He pulled out his stake quickly and killed the strigoi. He pulled out his cell phone and called what sounded like Alberta. But I couldn't move. All I could do was stare at where the strigoi had just been. My breathing was labored and my heart rate was fast but I don't know why. Suddenly it hit me. I was scared. I wasn't scared of strigoi per say. I was more scared of losing Dimitri.

"Roza, are you alright?" I heard Dimitri ask. I ran into his arms and cried into his shoulder. I was also checking for any injuries but he was still perfect. "What's wrong?" I heard him ask. "I just got scared," I said. He knew that wasn't all though.

By this time guardians had come to find us. Alberta came over to us. "Take her to her dorm, Dimitri," she said. He put his hand on my back and led me away. On the way back we ran into Lissa. She came running over.

"Rose! I just heard about the stri… are you okay?" she asked while looking at me worriedly. "You look like you're sick."

"I'm fine Liss." Dimitri decided to chime in. "I'm just taking her back to her dorm," he explained. "Oh. I'll go with you Rose," Lissa said hoping she would get me to tell her about Dimitri.

The three of us walked back to my dorm. When we got there Liss went inside and left me and Dimitri in the hallway. I just stood there with my head down. I knew Dimitri was going to want to talk about earlier. "Rose… what happened out there? It isn't like you to be afraid of strigoi," Dimitri said. He sounded concerned. I didn't say anything. He walked over to me and with his finger, tilted my head up to look at him. "Talk to me Rose," he sounded desperate. "I can't Dimitri. It's just… look I have to go talk to Lissa. I'll be at practice in 2 hours," I told him while turning quickly into my room. He grabbed my arm, not rough, but in a gentle way. "We will talk about this later Rose." He gave me a chaste kiss and started to leave. "I love you," I called after him. I tried to always tell him even when we were in a fight. He turned and looked at me. Love, but also frustration was in his eyes. "I love you too." I knew that was one thing that would never change.

When I got in my room, Lissa was sitting on my bed looking at me expectantly. She was waiting for me to tell her about Dimitri, but I wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation. So I sat on the floor in front of her and smiled.

"Come on Rose. Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Dimitri?" She asked. "Actually I don't think I…" I began jokingly. She cut be off by screaming my name.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Well, it all started not long after we got back to the academy. I was like in love with him and I thought that he didn't like me. Then the night of the dance, we had a lust charm so we almost slept together." She looked at me shocked. "Ha. I know." I continued. "Anyways, after that I talked to Victor and he said there has to be a mutual attraction for the charm to work but I thought he was just lying. Then later Dimitri told me we couldn't be together because we would both be protecting you. So life went on but we had a few innocent kisses but nothing else. Then the night of the attack when I was under the effects of the darkness we finally gave into our feeling and made love. Now we are together. We decided he would guard someone else at court or wherever you go."

I looked up at her. She was smiling. "Aw. Rose. I am so happy for you!" she squealed. I jumped up and hugged her. "Thanks Liss. It's really important to me that you accept this," I told her. "I'll accept anything that makes you happy. Except if you take Christian from me," she gave me a glare to tell me she was serious. "As if. Why would I ever want fire boy?" I told her. She giggled.

A half hour later we decided to go get lunch. We grabbed some food and went to our normal table. Christian and Adrian were already sitting there. "Hey beautiful," I heard Adrian say. "Hey Adrian," I answered. I looked over to Liss planning on starting up a conversation to avoid talking to Adrian but she and Christian were in their own world. Great.

"So Rose. Did you hear about the strigoi on campus?" Adrian asked. "Yeah. I was there." Adrian looked surprised. "Whoa. Are you okay? Did you kill him?" He started asking me tons of questions. "No I didn't kill him. Dimitri did," I told him. "How come it wasn't you? You have your own stake right?" What was I supposed to tell him? That I couldn't kill him because I was scared. "I have my own stake, Dimitri just got there first." Okay I needed to leave.

"Well I have to go get ready for training. Bye guys," I told everyone. "Bye Rose" Liss told me.

I walked to my room because I was kind of early for training. I got to my room and changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Then I walked over to the gym. I walked inside doubting Dimitri would be there. But he was. Damn.

"Hey comrade, I'm just going to go run my laps now," I said quickly trying not to go into the inevitable conversation. I tried to quickly walk past him and onto the track. I was 50 ft from the door when I heard him say "Rose, come back here." I kept walking hoping to make it. "Rose! Turn around!" I can't deny an order from my mentor. I slowly turned around keeping my head down. I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't.

He walked over and stood a foot away from me. I could smell his cologne he was so close. He just stood there waiting for me to start. I slowly lifted my head and looked into his gorgeous brown eyes that were filled with worry.

"Rose, can you please tell me what happened out in the woods with the strigoi?" He asked me calmly. I shook my head. All I could think about was the strigoi pulling Dimitri away. From me. I could have lost him. I would have never got to see his brown eyes again. Or his hair, or that smile I would kill to see sometimes. I would have never got to run my hands through his hair or down his perfectly structured chest. I just continued shaking my head. My eyes filled with tears.

Once he saw I was crying he pulled me to him. I took my head between his hands and just stared into my eyes. "I just want to help. You need to tell me," he begged. I just put my arms around his body holding him to me and cried into his shoulder. He just held me until I calmed down. The entire time he would say things trying to get me to tell him. It was getting infuriating. "Roza, please..." he began again. This time something just snapped.

"Dimitri, just stop. I'm not quite ready to tell you what happened yet. I would appreciate it if you would stop pressuring me," I told him sharply. Something in him must have snapped also. "If you freeze when being attacked by a strigoi at this point Rose, I don't really know if you can be a guardian," he shot back at me. I froze. How dare he say that to me? I just stared at him angrily. We both stood up quickly. "You know what Dimitri; maybe I have a good reason." "Maybe if you would tell me why I would lay off a little." I was almost crying again by now.

"Did you ever think about how it felt to watch my boyfriend, no, my love, my heart, my life being taken away from me? Do you know how it felt to think that you were going to die? I thought I was going to have to wake up everyday without seeing you. Do you have any idea how afraid I was or how much I wished to be the one being dragged away, because at that moment I wanted to be dead? I thought I was going to lose you and when I saw the red eyes of the strigoi in the woods all I could think about was how it felt to see you get dragged away. So I'm sorry I froze and I'm sorry I disappointed you but I hope you can understand a little bit," I screamed at him. I turned and started to jog away.

"Rose," he called after me, "I'm sorry and I do understand now. I love you." I smiled. I almost forgot. I stopped where I was. "I love you too." Then I continued jogging. Well at least that fight was over.

**Please review. I'll try to update tomorrow. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really know where I was running but I ended up in front of the cabin. All of the guardians that had come because of the strigoi were now gone. The wards had been replaced so I wasn't afraid now.

I just stood there staring at the door, remembering the best and worst night of my life. I had finally made love to Dimitri only to be attacked by strigoi. But right now I only wanted to remember the good things. I pushed all of the bad thoughts away.

I tried to remember how it felt to have his skin on my skin. How it felt to have unashamed kisses. How if felt to finally be connected in the most intimate way. Unfortunately these were the memories that were hazy from that night. The one from the fight are crystal clear, however.

I sat on the porch and just thought about how much I love Dimitri. He was a god in my eyes and I was a goddess in his. Oh God, how I loved him.

I must not have been paying attention at all because next thing I knew, Dimitri was standing right in front of me. "Roza, I'm so sorry about the gym," Dimitri began. "Save it comrade. I know," I told him. He came and sat down next to me on the porch.

He grabbed my hand and began playing with my fingers. I turned my head to look at him. He leaned toward me to put his forehead against mine. I put my lips to his and we shared at sweet kiss filled with love and a little bit of lust. I broke the kiss. "You know it's only because I care about you. I don't, no; I can't let anything happen to you." My only response was a kiss. This time filled with a lot of lust.

He stood up breaking the kiss. Then he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began kissing him again. He slowly walked into the cabin while trying to kiss me back. He set me down on the bed. All of his clothes were off in a matter of 5 seconds. He got back onto the bed and gave me a kiss. I began to take off my shirt and shorts. Once those were off I kissed Dimitri again. He unhooked by bra and slid down my panties.

"I need you," I sighed into his mouth. He smiled. "I love you," was all he told me before he entered me. I don't know how long we stayed like this; it could have been days for all I cared. We were each others saviors. Our reasons for life. Now that we had found the other we couldn't live without them.

When we were done, we just laid there not speaking. He was on his back; I was on my stomach half laying on top of him with my head resting on his chest. We were just staring into each others eyes. With one hand he had mine in his playing with my fingers again. I noticed how he would touch the spot on my ring finger, where a ring should be. With his other hand he was running it through my hair and then rubbing my back. I was running my free hand along his chest and feeling his muscles.

My mind started to wonder off to things that would be happening soon. Things like my birthday, graduation, Lissa's birthday. Wait, graduation? What day was today? It was Friday. That means graduation was in two weeks. TWO WEEKS. I was not prepared at all. Dimitri must have noticed my sudden change in mood. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I just realized graduation is in 2 weeks!" I told him. "I'm not ready to graduate or move to court," I began explaining while I was freaking out.

"Rose, you'll be fine," he tried to comfort me. I jumped out of bed and began putting on my clothes. Dimitri also began putting on his clothes. Once I had mine on I told Dimitri I loved him and started to run outside. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards him. He gave me a hug and then gave me a kiss. "Roza, it's okay. You just need to calm down." I knew he was right but I needed to talk to Lissa. I nodded and then started running out of the cabin again.

I ran to the cafeteria hoping Lissa would be there plus I was starving. I didn't see her so I grabbed a slice of pizza and walked out. I decided to check her dorm so I headed in that direction.

A couple minutes later I noticed Christian fell into step with me. "Hey fire boy. Going to see Lissa?" I asked him. "Yeah, what about you?" "Same. I kind of just realized that we're graduating in 2 weeks," I told him. "So Rose-like of you," he teased. I just smiled at him. I still can't believe I used to hate him but now we get along.

"So Liss said that there is something she needs to talk to us about. That's why I'm going up. You?" Christian wondered. I pondered at what she would want to talk about but couldn't come up with anything. "I was just going to talk to her about graduation."

We walked upstairs to her dorm. I used my key to get in. She stood up from her desk when she saw us. I walked over gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Liss," I said to her. She smiled at me and walked over to Christian and gave him a kiss. I went to go sit on her bed.

"Okay, so," she began. She came and sat down next to me while Christian sat on the floor. ", I had a conversation with Kirova today." Uh-oh. I hope it wasn't something I did. Maybe she found out about Dimitri and me and was trying to confirm it with Lissa. No, Christian wouldn't need to be here.

"What was it about?" I asked her. "It was about what to do after graduation," she stated. Oh yes. After we graduated we were to go to court so Lissa could attend college near there. Fabulous. But what does Kirova have to do with that? "Why were you talking to Kirova?" Christian must have been thinking the same thing I was as the question came from him.

"Well she was asking me something," Lissa said. Very descriptive of her. "Liss, can you just tell me what happened?" I was trying not to get mad at her. "Okay. You're either going to love it or hate it." Can she just tell me already?

"Kirova asked me if I wanted to stay at St. Vladimir's and teach classes on spirit to the elementary school." What? Stay here? "Oh and Rose you would get to help train dhampirs in combat." I could stay here where there are wards with my best friend and not have to be on constant duty? Really? But what about… "Dimitri would still be my sanctioned guardian so he would stay her too," she said happily. I gave her a huge grin. I'm pretty sure this is the best thing that could have happened to us. Dimitri and I could both stay as her guardians as she would hardly ever leave campus. And maybe we could have an open relationship. We need to speak to Kirova.

"So Dimitri and I can be together?" I was trying to confirm this. It was to god to be true. She nodded. "Kirova already said it was okay," she explained. Kirova knew? But…how? "How did Kirova know?" I asked her dumbstruck. "She said that it was obvious something was going on and it would be allowed as long as I was staying on campus where I didn't need to be guarded as strongly." I looked over at Christian who had a look to complete surprise on his face. "You and guardian Belikov are…?" he began. I laughed at him. "Together? Yes."

He still had a funny look on his face so I just got up to leave. "I should go tell Dimitri the awesome news. This is really great Liss." I told her. She smiled. She would be a great teacher.

**Reviews would be great :) I'll try to post tomorrow. Right now I have to go celebrate my brother's birthday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it was so late but better now than never. I hope you enjoy :) **

I missed him. I just slept with him an hour ago but I missed him. I guess that's what love is supposed to be like, right? All I wanted to do was just stay in his arms all day and never let go. Of course I couldn't do that because I had to become a guardian. But now that Lissa was going to stay at St. Vladimir's, maybe I could do that a little more often.

As I was walking our of Lissa's dorm building to go find Dimitri, Adrian came over.

"Why are you so happy and glowing little dhampirs?" he asked. Hmm, glowing? Maybe because I just had sex with the most amazing person ever. Happy? Because I just found out the best news ever. I decided to leave the first part out however.

"I just found out that Lissa is staying at the academy so I get to stay here too," I explained. "I would have thought that you couldn't wait to get out of here," he countered. "That was before…" I started but I didn't want to tell Adrian about Dimitri and me quite yet. He raised his eyebrows silently asking me to continue. "Whatever. I have to go tell Dimitri the news," I said maybe a little too excitedly.

"Ah, you get to go tell him that you guys can be together," he said as if it was so obvious. Was it? "Wha- how did you know?" I asked a little angry. "The perks of being a spirit user little dhampir. I can see it in your aura what you're around him," he told me with a proud tone in his voice. "If you tell anyone Adrian you…" I began but he cut me off. "You're secret is safe with me Rose. You don't need to worry." "Okay thanks. I just want to talk to Kirova first." "And then you'll start being all over him in public," Adrian said with a smirk on his face.

I just glared at him for a second, and then I stalked off in a different direction.

I found Dimitri walking around campus on what I assumed what guardian duty.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. I just thought to myself, how did I get him? How can he love me? I knew I was lucky. I knew I was even luckier that we got to be together openly.

When he saw me he gave me his rare full out grin that I loved. I hardly ever saw but when I did it was breathtaking.

We started walking towards each other and met in the middle of where we were standing. I must have looked excited because he then asked me, "Rose, what's going on?" in a fun and curious tone. I just smiled and him and started giggling. I was just giddy and overflowing with happiness. I started telling him at what seemed like a thousand words a second so he didn't understand at all. He stared at me with an amazed and confused expression. Amazed at that I could talk that fast and confusion as to what I was saying.

"Um… can you repeat that slower?" he asked me with a playful smile on his lips.

I just closed the few feet between us and gave him a hug. "I love you Dimitri."

He was stiff and confused as to why I was showing these emotions out in the open. He tried to pull away but I just held him closer to me. "We can be together Dimitri. We don't have to hide our relationship."

He was still so confused about everything I was trying to tell him. I stepped back from him releasing him from my grip. "Roza, what are you talking about?" he said while looking at me like I was crazy. Well there was a strong possibility of that. I finally just told him the entire story. This time it was at a normal speed at which humans, well technically dhampirs, could understand.

"Okay, well Lissa was offered a job to teach the elementary school classes about spirit. Since we are her sanctioned guardians we get to stay her on campus with her. We will be teaching combat instruction classes," I told him. He looked stunned. "Oh and also Kirova already said it was alright to be open with our relationship as long as Lissa is on campus," I said ending it with a smile. "Are you sure of this Roza?" he asked probably believing it was too good to be true. "Well that's what Lissa said but I think we should go talk to Kirova about all of this." He nodded.

"We can go now," he suggested. "Don't you have guardian duty?" I reminded him. "Oh yeah. Well it ends in 2 hours. I'll come to your dorm room then." I nodded. "Take my spare key. You can just keep it because I bet you'll need it again later," I smiled and winked. "I'll see you in two hours. Love you Dimitri." "I love you Roza."

I headed back to my dorm room. Maybe I would check with Lissa once I got back. I left in kind of a hurry. I was practically skipping because I was still so happy about everything that has just happened. I was getting a little sore from all of the walking and the well previous activities with Dimitri.

I entered into my dorm room and fell onto my bed. I laid in me bed for a few minutes thinking about some things. One being how Dimitri had been playing with my ring finger of my left hand. Maybe he was going to propose soon? God, I hoped so. I wished with all of my heart to be married to him. I had kind of pushed it out of my mind because I thought that it couldn't happen but now that there was a chance it was all I could think of. Before long I could feel very good feelings coming from Lissa so I decided to go into her mind.

Christian was giving her kisses and trying to take her shirt off. I went back to my mind before I could see anything else because I definitely didn't want to see Christian naked.

I went back to thinking in my own mind. This time it was about graduation. I needed to get a dress. Maybe we could go shopping or I could just go look online. I decided to do that considering it would be a whole lot easier than organizing an entire shopping trip with Lissa where I would most likely be on guardian duty. I was getting kind of bored just sitting here with nothing to do.

I took out my stake and decided to personalize it. The question was how would I do that? I got a pocket knife from my bedside table and began carving. I just let my hand do its job and see what I got. When I was done I held it in front of my and all I could see was a D. D for Dimitri. To anyone else it may have looked like a fancy squiggle line thing.

But it was a D. I knew it was. He was all that was on my mind so it had to be him. I couldn't think of anything else it could mean. Now I had only an hour to wait till we went to Kirova's office.

What I was most afraid of was getting my hopes up for this and then have her destroy those. I wanted to be able to walk around holding Dimitri's hand or be able to give him a kiss when other people were around. I, Rose Hathaway definitely enjoyed PDA. But only if it could be with Dimitri.

**I'll try to update tomorrow but I might not be able to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone that reviewed :)**

Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I got up to go answer it only to find out it was Eddie. Eddie and I have gotten really close ever since Spokane and Mason was killed. When I saw it was him I got excited, I hadn't seen him in a couple of days. I ran over to him and smothered him with a hug. "Hey Rose," he told me while laughing.

"Hi Eddie!" I said with maybe to much excitement in my voice. He just continued to laugh it me.

"So, why did you stop by to see me?" I asked with a little more seriousness in my voice. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the gym and practice our combat skills."

"I would love to Eddie but I have to go speak to Kirova in 45 minutes," I explained. He gave me an amused look. "What did you do this time Rose?" he asked with a smug tone in his voice.

I punched his arm and started "No, it's because…" wait. Should I tell him? He just stared at me with a confused look waiting for me to continue. "Uh, it has to do with after graduation because Lissa was offered a teaching position," I said hoping he didn't notice my partial lie.

"Oh, that's cool. The part about her getting a job I mean, not going to talk to Kirova," he said kind of hesitantly. He knew I was lying but he wasn't pushing it on me.

"Yeah I know," I giggled. "So, I'll talk to you later. About all of this," I hoped he would understand the double-meaning in my words. I wanted him to be able to trust me and I didn't want him to be upset that I was keeping something from him.

He seemed to brighten a little when I said this. "That's fine, whenever you're ready I'm here," he told me sincerely.

I walked up to him and gave him another hug. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He smiled and stepped out into the hallway and began walking. He turned around, "Bye Rose," said as he was going. I just smiled back and waved.

I walked back into my room. Half an hour left. Maybe he would come early. Just then I heard a key be inserted into the lock on my door. Maybe I'm psychic? I wish. Dimitri walked in a second later. I smiled.

I got up from where I was sitting on my bed and went to go jump into his open, waiting arms. This is where I wanted to be.

He put his face into my hair. I heard and felt him take a deep breath as if trying to take in my scent and remember it forever. I knew because I did the same thing all the time. I always loved these moments.

Everything was silent but you were just overflowing with good feelings. I wanted this to last forever. Reluctantly, we both pulled apart. "You got off early?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled my in to a long, passionate kiss. It wasn't filled with lust but more of just love. We pulled away in need to breath. "That was a good hello," I said a little smug. "I only try to please," Dimitri teased.

I tried to reach up to give him a kiss but I couldn't reach. Instead I just jumped on him. I put my arms around his neck and jumped so I could put my legs around his waist.

He smiled. He put his hands under my butt to support me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then moved onto his jaw and neck. I moved my hands into his hair tangling my fingers in it.

Since I was wearing booty shorts, Dimitri could feel my wetness. He gave me a knowing smile. He shifted his hands a little. I just kept kissing his neck.

Next thing I knew Dimitri was moving my panties to the side and slipping his finger into me. I groaned. "Oh God Dimitri," I practically screamed. "Shh Roza, you need to be quiet." I leaned my head onto his shoulder and nodded.

He kissed right behind my ear. Then his finger went into me a little further. I let out a little yelp and tried to push my hips into him. He quickly pulled out of me. "Ah Rose, now you can't do that flower," he sighed. Flower? New nickname.

I gave him an almost desperate look. I looked at the clock. Shit. I had to change my clothes and go to Kirova's office. I tried to push away from him. He looked at me shocked and just held me closer.

"I need to change my clothes comrade before we leave," I reminded him. He looked kind of surprised. I guess he forgot. He let me go. I stripped of my shorts and put on some jeans. I took off my cami and put on a tank top.

I put on my shoes, stood up and grabbed Dimitri's hand. I pulled him out of my room and towards Kirova's office. "Why are you in such a rush Roza?" Dimitri asked me. "Because I want to be able to hold you hand when we walk around campus and not in only my dorm building. I want to be able to kiss you when I want and not care about who is around. I love you and I want to be able to tell people that," I said all in one breath. We got to the doors. He gave me a peck and then we let our hands go.

"Did you set up a meeting or are we just walking in?" I asked him. "I made an appointment," he told me. I just nodded and kept walking quickly. I stopped suddenly. Dimitri walked into me from behind me.

"Christian." "What about Christian?" Dimitri asked. How would he be able to stay here? If he couldn't stay at the school then I knew Lissa wouldn't be staying. "How will he be allowed to stay on campus?" I asked. This could change everything that Dimitri and I were about to be given.

He suddenly realized what I was talking about. "Uh, he would either have to get a job here or they would have to be married. Or at the very least engaged." Engaged? My friend would have to get engaged. I knew she wanted to get married to Christian but now seems too soon. I need to talk to Christian.

"I need to talk to Christian about this first," I told him.

"We should still go talk to Kirova. We can ask about what she can do for Christian," he was trying to calm me down. If we weren't outside he would have been giving me a hug but he couldn't. Not yet anyways. We walked the small distance to Kirova's office. Dimitri went up to the secretary. "We have an appointment," I heard him say. "Yes. You can go in now," she told us. We went to Kirova's door took a deep breath and walked in.

"Ah, Rose and Dimitri. I have been expecting you to come by," she gave us a polite smile. We walked in and Dimitri shut the door.

**Review :) I feel like these keep getting shorter :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I would have updated yesterday but my computer had a virus and it took forever to get rid of. Sorry :(**

I slowly walked over to one of the chairs in Kirova's office. All of a sudden the memories of the first time I was brought here after Lissa and I came back. Dimitri had defended me for God knows why. And now, look how far we have come. I couldn't help but smile. Dimitri was walking a few feet behind me.

He grabbed his seat next to mine. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand but I didn't know if I should. I just kept my hands in my lap to stop myself from doing anything rash.

We all sat there silently for a minute. Maybe she wanted us to start but I had no idea how. Finally she began.

"So, I assume you have come to see me about your…relationship," she said calmly. We nodded. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you. It's not as though I can stop you when Rose here turns eighteen. As long as the Princess is safe I don't really see a problem."

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. "But…" she began. I suddenly tensed afraid of what she would say. "I have to warn you of some things," she said cautiously as though expecting me to lash out at her.

I stayed silent waiting for her to continue. I quickly glanced at Dimitri. He had a small smile on his face. Well, she did already say we could be together.

"This relationship will not be very well accepted. Many Moroi will be angry but as long as you are both staying guardians then I wouldn't expect too much trouble. I also believe it is more important to warn you that if Vasilisa was to go somewhere else for school or to just live then this relationship will need to be ended. Or one of you will need to receive a new assignment," she said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Because children are not an option for you two," she began again. My heart broke a little when she said this and I flinched a little. Dimitri glanced at me concerned. She began again ", then it will be easier if you two were to have different assignments," she concluded.

"Do you two have any questions?" she asked us. I just stared down at my hands. Dimitri must have shaken his head because then she said "Well then. You are free to leave when you are ready."

Dimitri and I both stood up. I started to walk away; Dimitri came and put a hand on the small of my back. I was about to step out the door. I turned around suddenly. "When can we tell people?" I asked Kirova anxious to know.

"Well I don't really see why you have to wait although I would suggest waiting until your birthday but because that is in two days I don't think you really need to worry. I would however be careful of who you decide to tell now. We don't want this to be a big deal," she told us.

I smiled and thanked her. Then I walked out. Once outside her room and her door closed I leaned up against the wall. Was this actually happening? Did I really just get permission to be with Dimitri? My dreams are becoming real.

I looked over at Dimitri who seemed just as surprised. "Did that really just happen?" he asked me also not believing what we had been told. I nodded and smiled. "Yeah comrade. We can be together," I was smiling so big. I really just wanted to go outside and scream it but maybe we should start out slower. Kind of ease people into it. Ha. I wonder how long we can last doing that. Dimitri slid to the floor and stretched his legs straight out. I went and stood over him and then sat straddling his legs. He put his arms around my back and just held me close to him.

"This just seems so surreal," he commented. "I feel like I'm going to wake up suddenly and none of this be real." I know exactly how he felt. "I know. I don't really know what to do next," I told him. He sighed. I leaned back a little so I could put my forehead to his. Our noses were touching. I just stared into his eyes. His dark brown eyes. I swear I could stare forever and just get lost in them. He looked like he could do the same.

"I guess we just go back to your room. I believe we started something that should be finished," he gave me a grin. I just smiled and nodded. We both stood up and held hands. We walked to the door and paused. Do we let go or just keep walking? I looked up at him and he was silently asking me what I wanted to do. Apparently it was my decision. I nodded. He nodded his head once. I took a deep breath.

At the same time we both started walking forward and out the door. There were a few scattered students and two guardians, one of then being Alberta.

No one really noticed up at first. Then it seemed that once one person looked up that all did within a matter of seconds. It was like someone had screamed it. They all looked at both of us but then their eyes wandered down to our hands. I looked at Alberta. Her face showed how shocked she was. Nobody would really expect a 24 year old guardian to fall in love with a 17, almost 18, year old student.

I hated having everyone staring at us. Normally I love attention but I didn't love this. I look up at Dimitri and think how worth it, it really is. I noticed he has his guardian mask trying not to show how much he disliked how everyone watched us. Normally Dimitri would have just come up to my room but since everyone was staring it didn't seem right.

We stopped once we were at my building. We didn't separate yet, just stood there looking at each others eyes making sure we were okay. He moved his mask when staring at me. He reached his hand out and cupped my face. I leaned into his touch. I put my hand on top of his. He smiled at me.

He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. He probably saw in my eyes that I didn't want him to leave either. He pulled me to him to give me a hug. I leaned my forehead on his shoulder. "I don't want you to leave," I told him. "I know Roza. I'll come back later, I promise," he reassured me. I nodded. "Will you be okay?" he asked me with concern in his voice. "Yeah, I might call Lissa and ask her to come over," I explained. He nodded. "Well I should go. I love you." "I love you comrade." He gave me a chaste kiss and started walking away. I looked around and sure enough everyone was staring. I walked into my building and ran up the steps.

Once I got to my room I grabbed my cell and dialed Lissa's number. She answered after 3 rings. "Hey Rose," she said her normal greeting. "Hey Liss, do you want to come over?" I asked her. "Well it's almost curfew," she explained to me. Shit. "Dimitri can give you permission to go back late." "Okay, I'll be over in a few." I smiled. "See you soon," I said happily.

I lay on my bed waiting for Lissa. I looked around my room and started to let my mind wander. I started thinking about after graduation when Lissa started working at the academy. Where would I be staying? In my own guardian room or with Dimitri? What about Dimitri and me? Would we get married or would we just stay boyfriend and girlfriend, never solidifying our relationship? It was at this time that I decided I wanted to get married, but did Dimitri?

I started to think about what if Lissa decided to move? Could I really end our relationship if I was asked or live without him near me constantly? I couldn't answer this one. My heart and brain had opposite answers. When I asked my self that questions my heart automatically want to say no, I need him always and forever. My brain however tells me that Lissa is who I need to think about first, no exception. I don't know if I can accept either answer.

After sitting there for what seems forever I hear a knock. Lissa, finally. I get up and walk quickly to the door. When I open it she is there with a big smile on her face. She runs in and gives me a hug.

**Please review. I love them :) Anyways I will try to update tomorrow but I am getting a new phone and then going to a haunted house with my older brother. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love all your reviews. Thank you all :)**

After giving me a hug Lissa ran and sat on my bed and looked at me expectantly. "What's up Liss?" I asked curiously. She gave me a huge smile. "You're birthday is in two day!" she practically screamed. I just giggled.

That was when I noticed Lissa's just notebook. It was the one she brought out when she went into planning mode. My eyes widened when I saw this. "What are planning on doing?" I asked her shocked. "Well we have to throw you a party!" she exclaimed.

"No Liss. Please, I really don't want a party, maybe just a small thing with a few people," I explained to her. I watched her face fall a little and I felt kind of bad. "Well, we can plan that now, then," she said getting a little bit excited. I went and sat on my bed next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Alright," I said with a smile on my face. She gave me a huge smile back.

"So, if you want a small thing with a few people we could go out to dinner or something," she suggested. I nodded. "That sounds good," I encouraged her. She gave me a smile. "Okay, now the guest list. I was thinking Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri. Also Tasha will be in at the academy if you want to invite her," Lissa explained. I just shrugged my shoulders about Tasha and said yes to the rest of the guest list.

Tasha. Her and Dimitri used to be really good friends, still are, but don't see each other as much. I used to be jealous of her because Dimitri was always so free and open around her, the way he is with me now. I don't mind her anymore only because Dimitri was mine. I loved him and he loved me. It worked out perfectly because now I didn't need to care about her.

I looked up at Lissa and she was talking away. I hadn't been paying attention to her so I had no clue what she was talking about. I randomly tuned into what she was saying. "… need to talk to Kirova about doing this although I think she will say yes. We also need guardians to come with us and ones we are comfortable with like Alberta," she continued. I think she was talking at like 1000 words per minute.

I could tell she was excited. I looked at my clock. It was half an hour past curfew which means Dimitri should be coming soon. As though he could hear my thoughts I heard a knock on the door. I smiled and got off my bed and ran to the door. I pulled the door open practically ripping it off the hinges. "Hi," I said a little out of breath for the sudden change in amount of motion I just went through.

I opened the door more to allow him to come inside. "Oh hey Lissa. Isn't past curfew?" he asked both Lissa and me. I just gave him my innocent smile. "She needs you to get her back to her dorm," I explained. He just nodded his head. I hope he isn't mad. "Well I guess I have to go Rose," Lissa came over to me to give me a hug. When she pulled away she started jumping up and down. "You're going to be eighteen!" she said excitedly. With equal excitement in my voice I told "I know!" Dimitri gave us a half smile and then walked towards my door.

"I'll see you in a couple minutes Rose. I love you," Dimitri told me. I smiled and told him I loved him also. Lissa waved goodbye as she walked out of my room. Once they were gone I closed my door. What should I wear for when Dimitri comes back? I went to my underwear drawer to find some lingerie from the many shopping trips with Lissa. I found a hot pink lacy bra and panties and put them on.

On top I put on a skimpy nightgown. I went in the bathroom to wait for Dimitri to come back. I couldn't help but smile when I heard my door being opened. I heard my door being clicked shut. Dimitri must have noticed I was in the bathroom because he walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Roza?" Dimitri was making sure I was alright in there. I opened the door and leaned up against the doorway. "Yes comrade?" I answered. I heard him take in a sharp breath. I walked up to him and ran one finger down his chest. "What did you want Dimitri?" I asked him seductively. He was just staring at me with lust in his eyes.

He probably would have answered me if he could form coherent sentences. I gave him a sexy smile and pushed him onto my bed. He was supporting himself with his elbows. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. I started to tug at the bottom of his shirt. He sat up more to make it easier for me to do this.

I got his shirt off and tossed it somewhere in my room. Dimitri pulled of my nightgown which is when he noticed the underwear. He smiled one of his killer smiles. I leaned down again and kissed him. Dimitri rolled us over so that he was on top. He pulled back and stared at me like I was the most amazing thing ever. I still didn't understand why he felt this way.

I reached forward and unbuckled his jeans. He stood up quickly and pulled them off along with his boxers so he was completely naked. I however wasn't. I felt one of Dimitri's hands go under my back to unclasp my bra. The other was trailing down my stomach. When he got to my panties he pushed them to the side and slid a finger into me. "Oh God," I moaned. I looked at Dimitri and he gave me a half smile.

He started moving his finger inside of me. "Dimitri," I moaned. Suddenly he pulled his finger out of me. I whimpered a little. He now used two hands to unclasp my bra. When he saw me pouting he smiled a little. After my bra was gone Dimitri quickly pulled down my panties.

After I was completely naked he leaned forward and kissed me. I felt him positioning to enter me. I groaned into his mouth begging him to continue. Slowly I began to feel him enter me. With each push I moaned his name. After he was fully inside me he smiled. "I love you Roza," he told me and started to move in and out of me.

When we were finished we just lay there in each others arms. A smile was practically plastered on my face I was so happy. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly in my life. I put my hand on Dimitri's cheek and just stared into his eyes. He gave me a half smile. I tried to stretch to give him a kiss on his lips. He saw my struggling and his half smile turned into a full smile. I settled for kissing him on the chest.

Dimitri eventually tilted my head up towards his and he moved his head down so we could actually kiss. It was a sweet and joyous kiss. I had a feeling that what we just finished a couple of minutes ago was about to happen again. I could get used to this, always having Dimitri there. I knew that no matter what happened Dimitri would always be there for me if I asked. We were in love, and it was real. That I knew.

**Hopefully I will update tomorrow or if possible later today. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a little late, I was spending time with my brother who is leaving soon. Love the reviews, thank you. **

I woke up happy and in the perfect spot I could think of; Dimitri's arms. I quickly grabbed my phone to look at the time. Dimitri and I had half an hour until I had practice. I decided to wake up Dimitri so he could go shower at his room, and people wouldn't see us walk out together.

I started by poking him on his shoulder. Nothing. Next I tried a small shove on his shoulder. Nothing. Then I kicked his legs and still nothing. Out of ideas I used my arms and legs to push him as hard as I could. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

I then heard him groan. I chuckled a little. Still lying down on my bed I peaked over the edge. When I saw his face I saw him glaring at me which made my giggle even more. He quickly stood up and pounced at me. Thanks to my dodging skills I was able to roll of the bed and avoid his attack.

I jumped up taking an offensive position which surprised him a little. He ended up taking a defensive position. I faked him by pretending to go right but actually going left. I was able to tackle him to the floor. I ended up straddling him. I smiled down at him and he smiled up at me. I bent down to give him a kiss.

"So I was trying to wake you up so that you could leave to take a shower and so that no one sees up leave together. We have practice in about 25 minutes now," I explained to him. He just nodded and pulled me back down to give me another kiss. Reluctantly I pulled away.

"Come on. We really need to get ready," I told him. Instead of waiting for him to answer me I stood up. Since I was already completely naked I just walked straight to the bathroom. Once I got in there I locked the door. "Love you comrade," I told him teasingly. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water.

After I got out of my shower which I had to cut short I walked into my room. I put on my black short shorts and a blue tank top. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the room. Expecting that I would meet Dimitri at the gym I just ran out of the door. As I ran out, a hand grabbed mine quickly and stopped me from going any further and turned me around. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes.

I gave him a big smile. He bent down and kissed me. I took my free arm and put it around him neck pulling myself closer to him. After a couple of seconds he pulled away. We started walking to the gym with our hands still entwined.

I tried to ignore all of the stares from the students and guardians outside. Dimitri took my backpack from me and carried it to the gym. When we got there we stopped inside and then went straight to the track. We decided to run five miles. Normally Dimitri was a lot faster than me but we ran while holding hands, which was kind of difficult.

After our run we walked into the gym. I smiled thinking of our little fight in my bedroom. We went over to the mats and released our hands. We had a quick kiss. I took a defensive position and Dimitri took an offensive.

We stood there staring for a couple of minutes. All of a sudden he lunged at me. Taking me by surprise he was able to grab a hold of my wrist, but I quickly got out of his grip by kicking at his knees. Dimitri then punched me in the stomach sending my backwards a few steps. He threw another punch which I was able to block.

I then quickly tried to use my foot to trip him but instead he grabbed my leg and twisted causing me to fall onto the floor. He used the opportunity to straddle me and pretend to stake me. I stopped struggling when his hand was positioned over my heart. A little upset that I lost, I glared up at him. He just smiled while trying to catch his breath.

I reached up to caress his cheek which made me smile. He turned his head quickly to kiss my palm. He bent down to give me a passionate kiss. Using my legs I rolled us over so that I was on top. Instead of straddling him I basically laid right on him. I was slowly inching my tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss then I heard someone clear their throat.

Through the bond I knew it was Lissa. I kissed Dimitri for a second longer and then pulled away. I quickly stood up and walked over to Lissa to give her a hug. I could feel she was excited about what she was going to tell me. "What is it Liss?" I asked her, getting a little impatient. She started jumping up and down. "Kirova said yes!" she screamed almost as loud as she could.

Ah, my birthday dinner tomorrow. Since there were no classes it was probably easy for her to get permission for us to go. I tried to pretend I was really excited about the dinner but I was mainly excited about being with Dimitri all of tomorrow.

"Our guardians will be Alberta, Stan, and Yuri," she explained to me. I loved Alberta and Yuri, Stan on the other hand, not so well. By now Dimitri had gotten up and come to stand by me putting an arm around my waist. "I talked to Tasha and she said that she couldn't come tomorrow but instead she it going to come early for graduation," Lissa told me. At the mention of Tasha's name I felt Dimitri tense.

I looked up at him questioningly. He wasn't making eye contact with me and he had his guardian mask on. Lissa was talking through this entire thing but I wasn't really paying attention. I just stared at Dimitri, not understanding his reaction. I would talk to him when Lissa left.

"Come on Rose, it's time for class," I heard Lissa say. What, already? I guess I would just have to talk to Dimitri later. I walked over to grab my backpack. I turned to Dimitri gave him a glare and told him I loved him. "I love you Roza," he replied.

We walked into Stan's class late. "Ah Rose, late again. Except this time Vasilisa is late as well. I expect it from you but not her," he explained to me. I glared at him. Why did he have to come tomorrow?

The first half of my classes went quickly and it was lunch time before I even realized. I went into the food line and grabbed a tray of food. I made my way over to the table where Lissa and Christian were currently making out. I dropped my tray onto the table so it made a loud crash. They pulled apart quickly.

"Hey fireboy," I said to Christian. He just gave me a smirk. "I need to figure out a good nickname for you," he told me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, I know, but also fun. Lunch was uneventful from then on.

The next few classes went by fast. At my last class, Dimitri was one of the guardians standing in. I smiled when I saw him standing up against the wall. Everyone in the room was staring at the both of us. I walked over to him and put my arms around him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder as his arms went around me. I breathed deeply so I could smell his cologne. I smiled.

I eventually pulled back but Dimitri wouldn't let me walk away. He bent down and gave me a quick kiss and then released me. When I turned around to the class I saw everyone staring at us. Oh well. They have to get used to it somehow.

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I got the chapter mixed up. **

At the end of my last class, Jesse Zeklos came over to Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and I who were standing together talking about my birthday tomorrow. "Hey Rose," he said with a smug smile on his face. Dimitri started to walk towards him but I put my arm up to stop him. He just stood there extremely tense.

I glared at Jesse. "What do you want?" I snarled at him. "I was just wondering if you're in a relationship with your mentor over there," he said nodding in Dimitri's direction. I wanted to start cracking up. "Did you not see that kiss at the beginning of class?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Just confirming," he said and quickly walked away. I pursed my lips wondering what that was about. I turned toward Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian who all also looked confused. I just shrugged it off not really caring at the moment. I was getting excited for my birthday. I put one arm around Dimitri's waist and leaned into him. He, in return, wrapped his arm around my waist.

Lissa started talking about tomorrow again. "Okay, so we're leaving at 6 PM and we have reservations at this Italian place for 6:45. We'll meet at the gates at 5:45. Got it Rose? You can't be late," Lissa said while staring directly at me. I nodded my head. "I don't believe you Rose. Dimitri can you make sure she gets there?" she said while turning to Dimitri. I was about to interrupt when Dimitri said, "I will drag her down there if I have to Pri-, Lissa," he said correcting himself. He still wasn't used to calling her with such and informal name but she preferred it.

She just thanked him while giving me a powerful 'I won' look. I stuck my tongue out at her which she did in return. We exchanged funny faces for about 30 seconds and then we just started cracking up.

We started walking out of the classroom. Dimitri turned me around to face him. "I have to go do my shift. I'll see you at practice after dinner," he told me. I gave him a sad smile. "Only 2 hours," I said leaning my head onto his chest. He took a deep breath in taking in my scent. He pulled back a bit so that he could kiss me. He broke away way too soon.

"I love you," I told him resting my forehead on his shoulder. "I love you too," he replied while pulling his hand through my hair. After a couple seconds he pulled away and started walking towards that guardian building. I watched him for a couple seconds.

I finally turned back to Lissa and Christian. Christian was pretending to gag and Lissa just looked happy that I was happy. I went over to her and gave her a hug. "You really love him," she whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Yeah, I do," I whispered back. We pulled back and smiled at each other.

Christian cleared his throat. "Are you done yet with your little best friend moment?" he asked us. I just turned and glared at him. He started to back away scared. I fell onto the ground laughing. Behind me I could hear Lissa laughing too.

Christian started laughing and pretending he was actually scared. I gave him a smug look and it was his turn to glare at me. "Come on Liss. Let's go to my room to pick out my clothes for tomorrow.

I chose a purple dress. It was semi-form fitting. It had pleats going down the chest. Lissa chose a black, loose dress. It had an empire waist with a belt. Both of our dresses had a strap that went around the neck. We both were wearing simple black heels.

It took us half an hour to pick those out. I grabbed clothes for practice and then we went to dinner. When we got there Christian and Eddie were already there. I smiled when I saw Eddie. After I put my food on the table I gave him a hug.

I got settled at the table and then looked around the cafeteria. Almost everyone was staring at me. I got really angry and just started glaring at whoever I could make eye contact with. They turned around once they saw me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Eddie asked me, concerned. "Nothing," I growled. That was when Lissa noticed everyone staring. I was so angry. Why couldn't they just get over it? I would have started screaming at everyone if Eddie, Lissa, and Christian hadn't dragged me away. I didn't really fight them because I wanted out of there.

"They're just being stupid," Eddie said trying to calm me down. "Yeah, they'll get over it in a couple of days," Christian said. He could be nice when he wanted to be. I walked over to tree and slid down to sit with my back up against it. Lissa and Christian also sat down. Eddie was going to go get the food so we could have a picnic.

I just sat there practically steaming. People should really just mind their own business. I mean I guess I knew this was going to happen but I was hoping it wouldn't. I never really prepared myself for it because I thought that it was never going to happen.

Lissa and Christian just sat there silently letting me calm myself down. By the time Eddie came back with the food I was almost back to normal. "Liss, did you tell Eddie when to be at the gates for dinner?" I asked her. She shook her head.

I relayed the conversation I had with Lissa over to him, excluding the part about me getting there on time. I looked at my phone to check the time. I had half an hour left until practice with Dimitri. I think I might be on time for once.

After another 15 minutes of sitting and talking with Lissa, Eddie and Christian I got up to start walking to the gym. "Are you sure you're okay Rose?" Lissa asked me, always concerned. I gave her a smile. "I sure am Liss," I told her. She smiled back at me in return.

I got to the gym just as Dimitri was walking in. He looked at me surprised that I was here on time, even early. I just stood on my toes waiting for a kiss. "What are you doing Rose?" he asked sounding confused. I could tell he was joking. I put my feet flat and stared at him. I pouted at him and pretending to be upset.

I put fake tears in my eyes and turned away from him. "No Rose, I was just kidding," he tried to explain. I started laughing but it looked like I was sobbing. "Roza," he pleaded, "I was kidding. I'm sorry," he sounded desperate. I turned around and when he saw that I was actually laughing he pursed his lips and glared. It look like he was about to lunge at me.

I darted into the gym to try and get away from him. I only got 10 feet inside before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and stop me from going any further. I started giggling. Dimitri just picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I was still laughing and having some trouble breathing. How would I get him to put me down?

I noticed his jeans were a little loose so I started to tug a little. Almost instantly I was dropped onto the ground. I was able to take most of the impact on my shoulder instead of my head. And it hurt. He was standing over me with a worried expression.

"Roza are you okay? I didn't mean to drop you like that," he told me quickly. I just groaned and nodded. He sat down on the floor and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry," he sounded so worried. I just looked into his eyes. "I'm fine Dimitri, stop worrying," I told him to try to calm him down. He just gave me a kiss.

We finally got around to starting practice after making out for 10 minutes. So we ended up starting 5 minutes late even though we were both early.

**Picture of the dresses on my profile. Review please, they're awesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the mix up.  
**

Practice was able to continue without anymore incidents. We started with running. We only ran eight laps. We decided to race for the last two laps. When the second to last lap began I started running faster trying to push ahead of Dimitri, he however pushed ahead faster then me. I needed to win this.

He seemed to stay at about a quarter of a lap ahead of me. When it got to where he had a quarter lap and I had half a lap, I let out a small yelp. "Shit," I said and slowed to a walk. "Dimitri!" I screamed. He stopped and turned around.

I started limping towards him and he came running back to me. "Stop walking Roza," he told me, so I halted waiting for my chance to sprint. He got to me and bent down beside me about to take my ankle in his hand. That is when I went.

I started sprinting as fast as I could. I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me and get up and start running. I made it to a quarter lap before I heard his feet pounding on the track. I pushed my body even further and go a little bit faster. I heard Dimitri a few feet behind me. The end line got closer and closer but so did Dimitri.

When I crossed the finish line I saw that Dimitri was only about three feet behind me. I bent over resting my hands on my knees. I smiled. I knew it wasn't fair, but I couldn't help but be happy that I beat Dimitri. Who cares that I cheated?

Out of no where I was pushed onto the ground. In a matter of seconds I was lying on my back with Dimitri pinning me down. "Now Roza," he growled. "That was unfair," he continued. I gave him a teasing smile. "What are you going to do about it?" I tested him. He gave me a half smile. "I can think of some things," he said seductively. I leaned up and kissed him. He pulled back after only a second.

I looked at him and pouted. He just shrugged his shoulders, "Punishment," he explained. I glared at him. He smiled down at me while he was standing up. Once he got up he held out a hand to me. I decided not to take and stood up on my own. I glared at him for a second and then turned around, swaying my hips a little more than necessary.

I kind of figured we were done with practice go I walked into the girls locker room. I changed into skinny jeans and a blue tank top. I walked out into the gym looking for Dimitri but I didn't see him. I was about to walk to go check outside when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I immediately recognized his touch. I leaned back onto his chest.

"What are you trying to do to me? Those jeans are way too tight," he whispered in my ear. "You don't like them?" I feigned being hurt. "I like them I just don't want everyone else to like them," he told me. I giggled. I don't know why he even gets jealous. Well, it's probably the same reason I get jealous.

Dimitri spun me around and lifted me up. Naturally I wrapped my legs around his waist. This was becoming routine for us. He pushed me up against a wall and attacked my lips with his. His kisses started fierce and desperate but ended more sweet and loving. We both knew we had to stop because we were in a gym, and not in a bedroom. He slid his hand up my shirt and rested it on my stomach. It seemed like he was outlining my muscles even though mine were less defined than his own. I often outlined his with my fingers.

I leaned my forehead onto his. We just stayed this way for several minutes until the gym was being closed for the night. It was now 6 AM. That means we were going to be leaving for my party in twelve hours. That gave Dimitri and me enough time to be together and get enough sleep.

Dimitri and I walked hand in hand back to my dorm. People again were staring at us. I really now just wanted to go and punch them all. That would teach them. I tensed and Dimitri must have felt it. He leant down and whispered in my ear. "Ignore them, I love you," he told me. I just smiled up at him.

As we were walking to the dorm we ran into Eddie. Dimitri said that he had to go do some guardian business so he left me with Eddie. "Hey Rose. We were just sitting over by the tree and saw you," I looked over to where he pointed and saw Lissa and Christian sitting. I smiled and started walking that way. Lissa jumped up to give me a hug. "We have twelve hours until your birthday dinner!" she squealed at me. I smiled. "I know Liss, it's so exciting!" I told her hugging her back. She sat back down with her back to Christian's chest. Eddie and I sat down too.

We sat there talking for a couple of minutes. Then I noticed Jesse Zeklos walking towards us. I just glared at him. "Hey Rose. Where's your lover boy?" he asked jokingly. "Go away Jesse," I warned him. "I just came over wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked me with a smug look on his face. "Uh I have a boyfriend," I explained. "When has that ever stopped you before?" he said while smiling. I was getting really angry. I saw Eddie tense beside me. He didn't like people making fun of me. "What are you saying Jesse?" I asked him angrily. "Nothing, slut," he said. Oh no. He did not just call me that.

I jumped up from where I was sitting. I saw Eddie also jump up and come to stand in front of me. He looked like he was ready to kill Jesse. "What did you call her?" Eddie asked him. "A slut," Jesse replied smiling. Now Christian and Lissa had stood up to stand in front of me. It was Christian that spoke next. "How dare you call her a slut!" he screamed at Jesse. I smiled at the fact that Christian was defending me. "Well she is," was Jesse's response. That seemed to be Eddie's last string and he was about to jump. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders holding him back.

"He's not worth it Eddie. He's not worth losing your chance to become a guardian if you hurt him," I said trying to calm him down. That seemed to work but he was still angry. I looked over at Christian who had started to form a fire ball in his hand. I noticed Lissa was trying to calm him down so I didn't worry about him. "Go away Jesse," I nearly growled. He smirked at me and left.

I looked over at Christian who happened to glance at me. "Wow fire boy. I don't know what to say at you protectiveness over me," I pretended to swoon over him. He just glared. "Whatever Rose. You would do the same for me," he explained. I thought about it but I knew I would in a second.

After a couple more minutes of talking I walked back to my dorm. I didn't know whether or not Dimitri was coming so I didn't wait for him. I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my bed. I don't really know what I was doing but it seemed to pass the time.

After a while I heard a noise at the window. Assuming it was a branch or something, I just rolled over in my bed. However it wasn't a tree but Dimitri. I never thought I would see the day when Dimitri was scaling walls to get into a girls room. I smiled. He came over to my bed and gave me a kiss. I think we both were tired because we both just wanted to sleep.

I fell asleep on the arms on my true love and it was amazing.

**I feel like I'm not writing often enough but I'm trying. School it surprisingly busy still. So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh. School is finally out and I am free! Anyways here is chapter 11. The chapters keep uploading wrong. This one is new.  
**

I felt myself being sucked into one of the oh so familiar dreams; Adrian's. This time we were standing by the lake in the woods. I was standing right on the edge of the water. "Adrian!" I screamed. "Just come out." I don't really know why he tried to hide because you could always tell when it was him.

I heard movement in the trees. Instead of it being Adrian it was Lissa. She had a huge smile on her face. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. "YOU DREAMWALKED!" I screamed as I tackled her to the ground. We both were just on the ground laughing. "I can't believe you actually did it!" I told her happily. "Yeah, I don't know why I couldn't do it before. I just never fully understood what Adrian meant when he was explaining it," she told me. I smiled at her. "What if you can do it when I'm awake like how I can do it," I pondered out loud. She pursed her lips thinking. "I don't know but we can try!"

"This is so much better when you come into my dreams than Adrian," I told her while laughing. She smiled at me. "Well I have to go to sleep now so I am going to leave you to your other dreams. Love ya Rose," she told me while reaching over to give me a hug. "Love you too Liss," I said back. Next thing I knew my mind went black and I was asleep peacefully again.

I woke up earlier than I expected. I guess maybe because it was my birthday! I rolled over so I was straddling Dimitri. I started to play the drums on his chest to wake him up. When he opened his eyes I had a huge smile on my face. "It's my birthday!" I screamed feeling the need to tell him. He just laughed and gave me a half smile. "Yes. You're finally 18," he sighed. I smiled again. I could now officially be with Dimitri.

"We have to get ready for my birthday dinner," I told him. It had to be early so that human restaurants would be open. I grabbed my dress and was about to head over to Lissa's to get ready. I quickly went over to Dimitri to kiss him goodbye. "Love you," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and said "love you too."

I was about to walk out the door when Dimitri called my name. I turned back to him. "Yeah?" I asked. "We should set up a meeting with Kirova to figure out where you're going to stay after graduation," he explained. "I always assumed I would be living with you," I told him confused. "Well yes but they have bigger rooms for guardians that stay together," he continued explaining to me. I nodded. "Alright, can you see if you can set it up for tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded. We said goodbye again and I walked out of my room.

I made it to Lissa's room in a few minutes. I knocked on her door. She answered the door completely ready to go to dinner. "You're done getting ready Liss?" I asked her shocked. She nodded. "I need to spend the rest of the time getting you ready," she explained.

About an hour later we were both completely dressed and ready to go. We also made it to the gates five minutes early which was probably a first for me. We were waiting for Dimitri and Adrian. Eddie, Christian and Tasha were already here. I was just hoping Tasha would be nice tonight.

After another minute I saw Dimitri walking towards us. When he saw me he looked surprised. Probably because I was early. He walked up to me and pulled me into an embrace. He bent down to whisper in my ear. "I was looking forward to having to drag you out of your room but you ruined it," he told me jokingly. "I was being responsible comrade," I explained. He raised one eyebrow and looked at me. He leaned down to my ear again. "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful," he told me completely honestly. I stepped back to pose for him. "You like?" I asked and he nodded.

"Alright, come on guys lets go," I heard someone say. It was Adrian. I hadn't even noticed him come up to the group. All the guardians that were coming with us had arrived. We all piled into one van and drove off. "So, who has presents for me?" I asked to no one in particular. Everyone in the car started laughing. "Typical Rose," I heard Christian say. I turned and glared at him. That only made him laugh harder.

"Well…" I said. Tasha gave me her present first. It was a small wooden box with a rose carved out of the top. It was beautiful. I traced over the rose with my finger. "It's beautiful. Thank you Tasha," I told her. She smiled. "You're welcome. When I was your age I used to keep my jewelry in it," she explained.

Adrian gave me a '1 Free Healing' ticket. I just stared at him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face away from me. Next was Alberta. She gave me a stake. Instead of the normal silver handle, it had a gold one. On the handle was an engraved rose. There was also a quote engraved on it, "But he that dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose." I turned toward her and thanked her. She just smiled at me.

It was then Lissa's turn. She gave me a red heart pendant with a metal design going over the front and back. "It keeps the darkness away," she told me. I gave her a hug. "This is great Liss. Thank you." I turned to Christian who just shrugged. I glared at him for a second then turned to Dimitri. He just smiled. "Let's wait until the restaurant for mine," he said. I heard Lissa giggle. Did she know what it was? I just nodded my head.

A few minutes later we turned into the restaurant parking lot. Some of the guardians got out and checked to make sure there were no strigoi near. Once it was clear guardians took their positions and we went inside to get our table.

We all sat down and a few minutes later a waiter came to take our drink orders. After he left I turned towards Dimitri hoping I would get my present now. He shook his head and leaned to whisper in my ear. "Wait until our food order has been taken," he chuckled. I was starting to get impatient.

After what seemed like a long time the waiter came back and took our orders. I tried to wait patiently for him to leave. Once he left Dimitri stood up. I was about to yell at him and tell him he couldn't leave until he gave me my present when I noticed that he was on one knee right beside me. I stared at him in complete and utter shock.

He was smiling up at me with a small black box in his hand.

"Rose, will you marry me?" he asked me. I had just been asked the most important question in the world and the first thing I said was "this better be a good ring," before he opened the box.

Settled in the box was a platinum ring. It had a huge round cut diamond in the center with 5 smaller stones on each side. It was beautiful. I was out of words to express how I felt at that moment. I couldn't find my voice anyways so I just nodded. I jumped up, put the ring on my finger and kissed me.

When we finally pulled away I whispered in his ear "good job. It's perfect." He smiled obviously proud of himself. This was the best birthday gift I could ever imagine. We both sat back down at the table glowing with happiness.

I looked over at Liss. She looked ecstatic over what just happened. She had to have known. Dimitri wouldn't have done this without talking to her. As if she could read my mind she nodded.

Wait a minute. 'Liss? Are you hearing this?' I said in my mind. She just smiled.

**So I plan to now have a lot more time to write hopefully. So review please :) Necklace and ring pictures are on my profile. Sorry about the chapters.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Another chapter. I like this one. A lot actually. **

Lissa could hear my thoughts! We both jumped up and ran over to each other. I gave her a hug while we both started jumping up and down squealing. After we calmed down a bit we turned to the rest of the group who had confused looks on their faces.

"Lissa can hear my thoughts!" I practically screamed at them. It took a couple of seconds for them to digest this. "So the bond got stronger or what?" asked Dimitri. "Actually I think it has to do with my ability to dream walk now," explained Lissa. Again people looked surprised and confused.

"Since when can you dream walk?" asked Dimitri. I smiled and told him, "Last night."

All of a sudden I felt the familiar nausea from a strigoi. I tensed and immediately went into action. I told three guardians and Eddie at the table to take Lissa, Christian, Tasha, and Adrian into a bathroom. I started to run outside with my stake in my grip but still hidden from the humans in the restaurant. Alberta and Dimitri followed me.

Once we got outside I noticed a fight between the guardians and strigoi in a dark patch of the parking lot. We quickly ran over there and entered the fight. I got into a fight with a tall woman. I was able to dodge many of her attacks and in a few minutes stake her.

After I was done with her I noticed there were no strigoi that weren't being fought. It was mainly one-on-one with a few guardians not fighting. We began to help others stake their strigoi. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri had two on him. Before I could run to go help him the strigoi was able to get Dimitri on the ground and knock his head on the asphalt. Dimitri wasn't moving.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Alberta was able to kill of his two strigoi while they were distracted. I ran over to Dimitri to make sure he was still alive. "Someone go get the van!" I screamed. We needed to get Dimitri to the health clinic. "Rose we need to," I cut Alberta off. "Go get the van!" I screamed again. By this time I had tears streaming down my face.

I leaned down to kiss Dimitri on his forehead. The van pulled up the same time everyone came out of the restaurant. While some of the guardians were laying Dimitri down in the back row of the van I ran to Lissa. "Are you alright?" I asked giving her a quick hug. "Yeah. What happened?" she asked. I broke down right there. She wrapped her arms around me to comfort me while I was crying. Christian and Eddie came over and rubbed my back.

"He'll be fine, Rose," Lissa said trying to comfort me. I nodded. "We need to go so we can get him to the clinic," I told them and we climbed into the car.

All too slowly we finally got to the academy. The van pulled up in front of the clinic. Two guardians carried Dimitri inside while I ran ahead to get Dr. Oldenski (sp?). We quickly got him settled and the doctor got him set up to IV's and gave him some medicine. I sat there just holding his hand waiting for him to wake up.

After about an hour the doctor came in. "He has a concussion and is in a coma currently. There really is no saying when exactly he will wake up. Or if," she said and left the room. She didn't even know if he was going to wake up? This can't happen.

I needed to find Lissa. Maybe she could heal him. I left the clinic after kissing Dimitri on the forehead and telling him I loved him. Through the bond I knew she was at the cafeteria. First I went to my dorm to change my clothes. I changed out of my dress and into jeans and a tank top.

After that I headed straight to the cafeteria. I found everyone just sitting there looking depressed. "Why are you in here?" I asked as I approached them. "We didn't know where else we could all sit together," answered Tasha. I just nodded. "How come you're not at the clinic?" Christian asked me. "I need to ask Lissa something," I explained. She tensed a little and then stood up. We walked over to another table and sat down.

"Liss I have a huge favor to ask of you," I began. "Okay what is it Rose?" she asked warily. "Can you heal Dimitri? I would never ask unless it was an emergency," I began to explain to her. She just sat there shaking her head.

What? She wasn't going to do it? "What, Lissa, I don't understand. I need this one thing from you," I begged. She looked like she was about to cry. "Rose, I would normally do this for you in a second but I can't right now," she told me. I was a little angry and hurt. I didn't understand. "Why can't you do it now, Lissa?" I asked raising my voice a little. She flinched a little.

"Rose, understand that I can't right now," she began but I cut her off. "Why not?" I asked angrily. "I didn't want to tell you like this but I'm pregnant," she said. My anger was instantly gone replaced by sadness and happiness. Sadness that she hadn't told me earlier and that I couldn't be thrilled and give her all of my attention right now. Happiness because my best friend was going to be a mom and I was going to be an aunt.

I so wanted to tell her this was great and celebrate with her but at the same time my heart was breaking and I didn't know how to fix it. So instead of congratulating her I stood up and quickly ran out of the cafeteria and back to the clinic. I went to go sit by Dimitri. I was so upset I was starting to feel sick.

After a few minutes I had to run to the bathroom to vomit. The doctor must have heard me because when I came out she was standing there looking worried. "Are you alright Rose?" she asked me concerned. I just nodded. "Has this been going on for awhile?" she continued asking me questions. "No. I think I am just upset and worried about Dimitri, it's just getting to me," I tried to explain to her.

"I don't know Rose. I would like to run some blood tests. Just to make sure that nothing is wrong," she tried to persuade me. I finally just gave in. She took my blood quickly and let me go back to Dimitri.

As I was walking out the door she stopped me. "I will let you know tomorrow if I find anything," she explained. I just nodded and went to Dimitri's room. I was convinced there was nothing wrong with me but better to be safe than sorry.

I sat next to Dimitri for what seemed like hours holding his hand. I would just stare at him waiting for some indication that he was waking up. It never came. It was getting late so I decided to go to my dorm and come back tomorrow.

I slowly walked back to my dorm, just wanting to stay in the calm outside. I reluctantly walked inside my dorm building. I found Lissa sitting outside my door waiting for me. It was clear that she had been crying. Even if I was angry with her I never wished for her to be upset.

I went over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Rose. I would do it without thought if I knew it wasn't dangerous to the baby. But I don't know. And I can't risk it," she explained. I just nodded. I knew it could be dangerous, but I was still upset with her. I didn't even know why.

I wanted to be okay with it. I wanted to be happy about her baby. I decided I would just try. "I know Liss. I'm sorry for being upset with you. I completely understand but I can't lose him."

She pulled me into another hug where I once again broke down crying. "I know Rose. He won't leave you, he loves you too much. I knew the moment he told he was going to propose that you would be together forever," she said trying to comfort me.

Forever. He wouldn't leave me if he didn't have to. He would fight to live. "Forever," I whispered.

**I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review, thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again. It has been a while. So I got some reviews saying why not just have Adrian heal her. Don't worry I didn't forget about him, I just couldn't use him. You will find out why at the end. Adrian just didn't work for the story. **

I woke up early, not really getting any sleep. I quickly dressed not really paying attention to what I put on. I wanted, no needed, to go see Dimitri. All last night I just kept repeating Lissa's word. _"I knew the moment he told he was going to propose that you would be together forever." _I wished that she was right with everything I had. I wish there was a way to tell him I needed him.

Then there was the fact that I was getting sick. When I went into the health clinic today, I would find out if anything was wrong with me. I personally didn't care right now. Why hadn't I been able to help him with the strigoi? If I had helped, he wouldn't be unconscious right now.

After I dressed I ran out of my dorm and headed towards the health clinic. I walked right into someone on my way there; I wasn't paying attention to whom. I muttered a sorry and continued walking. "Rose, wait!" I heard the person say. I continued running not really caring at the moment.

When I got outside the door I remembered there was a meeting with Kirova about Dimitri and mines living situation. I would go see her later; I really just needed to see Dimitri.

Once inside the health clinic the doctor came running over to me. "Rose I have your blood work back," she began. I was still walking quickly towards Dimitri's room. "Rose I have something to tell you," she tried again. I still just kept walking. She grabbed my arm making me stop and turn around while saying my name loudly. "What?" I asked her a little harshly.

"This is important Rose," she told me. "No, Dimitri is important. I want to go see him," I told her. I quickly moved my arm out of her grip and turned around and headed towards Dimitri again. She kept following me until I was in his room.

I ran quickly over to his side and grabbed his hand gently so I didn't hurt him. This was hard. I -had always seen Dimitri as larger-than-life. Right now he wasn't. "Rose," the doctor started again. I was angry but didn't want to show it. "Go away," I mumbled.

"You need to listen to this," she began. "Okay, whatever, just tell me," I said angrily. I just wanted her to go away. "You're pregnant," she said quickly. Pregnant? What? I couldn't be pregnant.

I turned and stared at her like she was crazy. "You're going to have a baby Rose," she said quietly and left the room. This couldn't be happening. I was pregnant and the father of my baby was unconscious and I had no idea when he was going to wake up.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I sat in the room trying not to think about it for a long time. When I looked at the clock I decided to go see Kirova. I walked quickly to the administration building. Her secretary told me to just go in. I walked in quickly and sat down without saying a word.

"Hello, Rose," she said. I nodded at her and gave her a small smile. "Alright so, living arrangements. I assume you want to live with Dimitri," she looked to me waiting for me to agree. I nodded. "Alright, so we have larger one bed dorms with enough room for two, I can get you two one of those," she began. She was talking like Dimitri was fine, and he would definitely be here. Good, I needed this. Then I remembered.

"What about our baby?" I asked her quietly. She wasn't saying anything so I looked up at her and she looked completely shocked.

"Um. A baby. Alright I can get you a two room dorm," she said trying not to seem so shocked. I just nodded again. "Is that all, can I go see Dimitri now?" I asked her. I just really wanted to leave. She nodded. "You can go," was all she said. I stood up and walked out the door.

At least that was done, I thought to myself. Now, someone else knew about the baby. Soon almost everyone would know. Except the father. The one person that needed to know. Thinking about this brought tears to my eyes as I walked back to the health clinic.

As I walking there I walked past Adrian. Once he noticed me he fell into step with me. "Rose, I called after you this morning," he began. Then I remembered someone had called my name. "Oh, sorry. I was going to see Dimitri," I explained. Then I got an idea. "Adrian, could you heal Dimitri for me?" I asked him. I didn't know what the chance that he would say yes was.

He wasn't saying anything, so I looked over at him. He looked kind of surprised. Then he started shaking his head. "Sorry, Rose, I would for anyone but him," he said then turned and walked away. This caused the tears in my eyes to spill over and start running down my face.

I continued walking to the clinic when I felt someone else fall into step with me. I didn't really care who it was so I just kept walking. After a minute, they grabbed my arm, turning me to face them. It was Lissa. When she saw that I was crying she immediately grabbed me and gave me a hug. I started sobbing into her shoulder.

"Rose, what happened?" she asked worriedly. I just shook my head and kept crying. I felt her arms grip my shoulders and pull me away from her. "What happened?" she asked me sternly.

I wiped my face trying to get rid of the tears. "Everything happened," I said a little upset. "Dimitri is unconscious, I'm going to have a baby whose father right now doesn't even know it exists, and I don't even know if he will ever know," I told her. My voice rose a bit. I just turned and walked away. I started running the rest of the way to the clinic. I could hear Lissa calling my name but I ignored it.

Once I got to the clinic I ran straight to Dimitri's room. I stood in the door just staring at him for a minute. I slowly walked over towards him and sat down next his bed. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head against his arm with just a little pressure. I started to cry even harder.

"I need you Dimitri," I began to tell him. "I can't do everything alone. You make think I'm strong and independent but I'm not, and you can't leave me. This baby needs you Dimitri. It needs a father and I need a husband," I told him. It may not have been understandable because I was crying so hard.

I heard someone enter the room but I didn't look to see who it was. I assumed it was the doctor. I just kept holding Dimitri's hand and staring at his beautiful face. I knew someone was at the foot of his bed but I still didn't care who or why.

I continued to talk to Dimitri. "Please, I need you. Others need you too, like Lissa. She needs you to guard her because I don't know if I am good enough. Let's just hope she stays on campus forever," I said giving a small laugh at the end.

I was overcome by the sudden feeling of happiness through the bond. This kind Lissa only felt when she used magic. What was she doing? She shouldn't use magic if it could harm the baby. I stood up because I had to go stop her, but then I saw her at the end of Dimitri's bed.

I ran over towards her, she needed to stop. When I was right next to her I could see she had tears in her eyes. "I need to do this Rose," she told me. I shook my head. "Lissa you don't have to. What about your baby?" I screamed at her. "What about yours?" she said.

I couldn't let her do this. I tried to grab her so I could take her out of the room but as I lunged for her she stopped healing him. She quickly collapsed to the floor. I quickly grabbed her and laid her down with her head in my lap. She looked up at me and smiled. "I finished," she said quietly and then she was out.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review. Also, I have an FFA competition to go to from Monday to Wednesday so I probably won't update until Friday or Saturday next week. Sorry, but I will try to do it Friday :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! This is the longest chapter yet! I loved the reviews I got all week while I was at the FFA convention! **

I was on the floor of Dimitri's room in the health clinic with Lissa passed out on my lap. I had tears in my eyes. I knew I needed to call for the doctor but I couldn't find my voice. I was so scared for her and her baby. I just sat there staring at her and smoothing her hair out. "Rose?" I heard a raspy voice say.

I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me. I was so glad he was awake but I couldn't find it in myself to be happy. He saw my expression and then looked to Lissa. "Doctor!" he screamed. He had a frantic, worried look on his face. It was so obvious that he cared for Lissa so much.

The doctor ran into the room. She smiled when she saw Dimitri was awake but then looked at Lissa. Her face quickly shifted into doctor mode and she called for some nurses. They took Lissa out of my arms, but not before I fought them some. I watched as they set up Lissa on some IV's and started checking her vitals.

I sat on the side of Dimitri's bed just sobbing over two things. One, my best friend, my sister, was lying in the health clinic unconscious. Two, I was so scared for the baby, a baby I haven't met nor am related too. I was scared I would never get to meet the baby. Dimitri had his hand resting on my leg as we watched them work on Lissa.

I just sat there thinking about what I could do. Then, something popped into my head. Adrian. Adrian told me he would heal anyone other than Dimitri. Jerk. But I still needed him. I quickly stood up and started to run out of the clinic. I could hear Dimitri calling my name but I didn't really care right now. I started running back to main campus so I could find Adrian so he could heal Lissa and her baby. Just thinking about them brought tears to my eyes.

I accidentally brushed against someone as I was running. They quickly grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Rose?" It was Christian. He must have seen I was crying and quickly pulled me into a hug. It was these times that I knew Christian and I were more than friends, we were more like brother and sister. We fought but we also stood up for each other and comforted each other when necessary. I started sobbing into his shoulder. "Rose, what's wrong?" he asked me. I tried to stop my tears to I could speak to him. I spoke quickly because I needed to find Adrian.

"Lissa healed Dimitri because I told her that I was pregnant and I was freaking out because I didn't know if Dimitri would live and then she passed out and has been unconscious for an hour," I said quickly. He gave me a worried expression. "Will she be okay?" he asked quietly. "They are worried about the baby," I whispered. Before I could say anything else he turned and quickly started running towards the health clinic.

I started looking for Adrian again. I saw him slowly walking around near my dorm room. I walked right up to him. When he saw me he stopped and started talking. "Rose, I'm really sor…" I cut him off by slapping him across the face. He stared at me for a second. "I probably deserved that," he said simply. I nodded. "Hell yes you did. Because of your stupidity, Lissa is unconscious in the health clinic," I said angrily. He looked at me shocked and worried. "What happened?" he asked frantically. "She decided it would be good to heal Dimitri for me without telling me!" I screamed in his face.

"What can I do?" he asked. "You can go to the health clinic right now and heal her!" I said, still screaming. He nodded and quickly started jogging towards the health clinic. I decided to walk around for a bit to vent a little before walking to the health clinic. I saw Kirova while walking by the administration building. She came over to me. "Rose, I have a room for you, Dimitri and your baby," she told me. "Oh, and I have another surprise for you and Lissa," she said. Her mentioning Lissa to me brought tears to my eyes. "What's wrong Rose?" she asked. I explained to her that Lissa was in the clinic. "That's terrible, but I bet she will be better by graduation in a week," she said trying to make me feel better. Graduation was in only a week?

She changed the subject after I nodded my head. "I can show you your room, well rooms, now if you want," she told me. I wanted to see Lissa but I figured someone would call me when she woke up. I nodded my head. This would be a good distraction. I followed Kirova as she led me to Dimitri and mines new apartment. Instead of leading me to the guardian housing building she led me to guest housing. It was located in between elementary and high school location which was convenient for us. "So I figured this would be good because you can drop off your baby in the nursery and then go to your teach some training classes," she explained. I nodded.

We walked into an apartment on the first floor. I walked in to see a living room and an actual kitchen, unlike guardian dorms. We walked in further to see two bedrooms right next to each other which would make it easy for during the middle of the night when the baby cried. I smiled seeing where Dimitri, our child, and I were going to live. We walked out of the apartment and she led me into the one next door.

"Why are we in here?" I asked her. She turned to me and smiled. "This is where Christian and Lissa will be living," she explained to me. "And their baby," I added automatically not thinking about the possibility of what could be happening to the baby right now. I looked up and she had the same expression she had when I told her I was pregnant. It was at that moment that there was someone I still needed to tell I was pregnant. Dimitri.

I however didn't want to tell him while he was still in the clinic. While I was thinking about this, Kirova must have got over the shock because she started talking again. "Oh, well anyways, you are free to move in anytime now. You may want to consider moving in before Dimitri is out of the clinic so that he can come here and finish getting better," she explained. I nodded agreeing with her. "Furniture will be shipped here, including baby supplies, gender neutral of course," she said with a small smile. That was when I got the idea.

I would tell Dimitri when he got out of the clinic by showing him the baby room all set up. I smiled at my idea. "Anyways, furniture will be set up tonight actually and then you can start moving your own stuff and Dimitri's into here. Here are four keys, one for you, Dimitri, and I assumed you would want one for Lissa and Christian as well." I smiled and nodded. She said goodbye and left. I started heading towards the clinic when I felt my phone buzzing. I looked at it and noticed it was Lissa's cell phone number.

Instead of answering it I put my phone back in my pocket and sprinted the rest of the way to the clinic. Once I got there I ran to Dimitri's room which I assumed was also Lissa's. When I got in the doorway I first saw Dimitri who was smiling at me. He quickly glanced to the other side of the room. I followed his gaze to see a smiling Lissa sitting up in bed. I ran to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back tightly. I pulled back and glared at her. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me so much and I thought you and the baby were going to die," I felt like a mother scolding her child. "But thank you," finished with a smile and hugged her again.

She sighed and pulled back to look at me. "I couldn't stand seeing you like that. You were so scared about Dimitri dying and I knew that I could help you so I did," she explained to me. I shook my head, "you helped me when it was endangering you," I told her firmly. She just shook her head. "I needed to help you," she tried to get me to understand. I hugged her again. "The baby is alright though?" I asked her warily afraid of the answer. She nodded her head quickly. I pulled back and looked at her. She had a huge smile on her face. I don't know why she healed Dimitri but I was glad she did. Thinking about Dimitri, I turned to look at him. He was watching us with a half-smile on his face. I stood up from Lissa's bed and went to lie next to him.

He stared into my eyes for a second before leaning over a bit to give me a deep, passionate kiss. The kind you share after being away from each other for a while. We kind of were in a sense. The kiss held so much love. I suddenly remembered the apartments. I sat up quickly.

"Oh, guess what!" I said to everyone excitedly. "What?" Lissa asked me sounding a bit anxious. "We have apartments right next to each other in guest housing that we will be living in while we stay here for who knows how long!" I almost screamed. I looked at Lissa who had a look of pure joy on her face. I smiled at her. I then moved on to look at Christian and Dimitri who had happy looks, just not as much excitement as Lissa and I. I bent down and gave Dimitri a chaste kiss and smiled down at him. "I love you," I said sincerely. He smiled his breath-taking smile and gazed into my eyes. "I love you, Rose" he told me with so much love and truth in his voice.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review please! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I loved all your reviews and they helped me write this chapter so quickly. Thank you! :)**

I woke up in the health clinic wrapped in Dimitri's arms. I looked up at his face and smiled. I kissed his jaw than wiggled my way out of him grip. I stood up from him bed and looked down at him. Then I walked over to where Lissa and Christian were sleeping in Lissa's bed. They looked so sweet. I put my hand out to move a few strands of hair out of her face. I wanted to go see the apartment and set up the baby room before Dimitri was released. On my way out I found the doctor. "When do you think Dimitri will be released?" I asked her. "He can be released at any time now," she explained. "Is there anyway you can not release him right away?" I asked her. She probably thought I was crazy. "Uhm, I guess. How long?" She asked me completely confused. "I'll tell you when I come back here," I told her and walked out of the clinic.

I walked to guest house and used my key that Kirova gave me to unlock my door. I walked in to find the apartment completely transformed from what I saw yesterday. Yesterday, it was a normal guest housing apartment, with no color on the walls. Today, everything was painted, furniture was placed around the apartment and it felt more like a home than anywhere I had ever lived before did. The living room and kitchen were painted a gray color. It doesn't sound pretty, but it was. I moved on my Dimitri and mine's bedroom. It was painted a tan color. Also there was a king size bed and bed side tables. Next, I walked into the baby's room. It was painted yellow, a gender neutral color. The furniture in the room including the crib, changing table and rocking chair were all white.

Just seeing the room made me smile. This was my baby's room. Our baby's room. I went to my dorm room so I could change my clothes. Outside my room were some boxes. I took this opportunity to pack some of my things. I changed my clothes and then packed all of my others. I quickly dropped my clothes at the apartment, and then went to Dimitri's room. Again, outside of his room were boxes. I chose some clothes for me to bring to him now, and then I packed the rest of his clothes too. I made one more stop at the apartment before heading back to the health clinic.

When I got there everyone was awake. They all smiled at me when I walked into the room. "You're up early Rose," Lissa pointed out to me. "I was too excited about our apartments, I couldn't sleep," I explained to her. I went to Dimitri's bed and sat on the edge. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me down on to him. I quickly sat up. "I don't want to hurt you," I said quickly. "I was healed. Remember?" he looked at me curiously. I nodded. "I just want to make sure you are completely better," I explained to him. He smiled.

Instead of pulling me on top of him, this time he pulled me down beside him. I cuddled into his side. We all sat there in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes the doctor walked in and gave me a questioning look wondering if she could release Dimitri yet. I smiled at her and nodded. "Alright," she began talking while walking further into the room. "You are free to go Dimitri. Lissa however I want you to stay until tomorrow just so I can keep a look on the baby for a little while longer," she explained. Lissa nodded her head. She would do anything for her baby. That made me smile and think I would do anything for my baby also.

I ran over to my bag and grabbed the clothes I brought for Dimitri and handed them to him. He gave me a grateful smile and gave me a kiss. I smiled at the feel of his lips on mine and I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. After a few seconds I heard someone clear their throat.

Christian.

Always one to ruin the moment. I reluctantly broke away from Dimitri and turned to glare at Christian. Being the mature person he is, he stuck his tongue out at me. And being the mature person I was I put my thumb up to my nose and wiggled my fingers while sticking my tongue out at him. Lissa started giggling at our little exchange.

I unwrapped my arms from Dimitri's neck so that he could go change his clothes. I walked over and sat in a chair next to Lissa's bed. I put my legs up onto the edge of her bed. "So Liss, the apartments are so amazing. They are decorated so they are completely different from regular guest housing apartment. It's so cool," I explained to her.

She smiled up at me. "I can't wait to see them," she said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," I said quickly. I reached into my pocket to grab the other two keys Kirova gave me. I handed one to Lissa and one to Christian.

"Those are to Dimitri and mines apartment. It will make it easier for all of us. She's going to give me your keys later," I explained. Christian rolled his eyes jokingly before speaking. "Now I have to see Rose even more often," he said sarcastically.

"You're the one that was giving me a hug yesterday, Christian. I know you care about me," I told him with a smile on my face. "You gave her a hug? That is so cute!" I heard Lissa saying excitedly. I just smiled at her excitement. "You're lover boy here loves me too, Liss!" This made her start laughing.

Dimitri finally came out of the bathroom. His hair was wet indicating he took a shower. Probably a much needed one too. He came over to me and reached for my hand. I lifted my arm up so I could need his waiting hand with mine. I relished in the feeling of his touch.

I waited too long for him to wake up so now I was going to make up for lost time. But first I needed to show and tell him something. Without even thinking about it I put a hand over my stomach. Dimitri must have noticed because he asked me if I was hungry. I nodded not wanting to give away the real reason my hand was on my stomach. I stood up and we walked out of the clinic still hand in hand.

Dimitri slowly brought my hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it.

"So what did I miss?" he mumbled against me hand. "A lot," I whispered so quietly he may not have even heard. We ate a quick breakfast in the cafeteria.

We walked out of the cafeteria and started heading to the apartment. Our apartment. Just the thought made me giddy. I was finally going to share it with Dimitri. This is when our lives together finally started. We stood out side the door with the key in the knob. "Are you ready?" I asked Dimitri. He had no clue as to what was going on. It started raining so I opened the door before he could say anything so that I could avoid getting wet.

Once inside I turned on all of the lights. I watched Dimitri's face as he took in our apartment. I watched as happiness took over his face. He looked down and me and smiled. "Our apartment," he said. I just nodded my head. I pulled him into our bedroom. We lay on our bed for a few minutes before I remembered the big thing I still had to show Dimitri. I hopped up. I watched as Dimitri looked at me confused. I reached my hand toward him beckoning him to follow me.

He reluctantly got up and walked over to me hand. Once he grabbed him I led into the bedroom right next to our. I opened the door slowly. You couldn't see inside the room considering it was dark outside.

I reached over to the light switch and flipped it on.

I looked over at Dimitri and saw something I would never expect. His eyes showed he was surprised and…

…angry.

**Cliffy? And I'm going to Mexico to build a house for part of my cousin's memorial**. **So I can't write for a little while. If any of you want to check out the amazing things my aunt and uncle have done from of such a horrible tragedy you can go to **/ .

**So away from the sad. Review please! I love them! And I will write as soon as I can. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! New chapter! I have internet here. Sorry for the wait. Many of you guessed why he was mad. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews.  
**

Dimitri was angry? Why was he angry? This I could not comprehend. "Dimitri?" I asked him completely confused. He released his hold on my hand. He had his hands clenched into fists at the side of his body.

I reached out to touch his arm but he moved back. He walked quickly out of the room headed toward the door. I was not going to let him leave without explaining. I ran to catch up and grabbed his arm to turn him around. He backed out of my grip but stayed turned around, looking or rather glaring at me.

He was so angry but I didn't understand why. "What's wrong?" I asked him, worried. "Like you don't know," he sneered back at me. He turned around and tried to walk away again.

"Hey!" I screamed at him. He turned around angrily. "What?" he said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him so desperate to know what happened I was almost in tears. I saw his face soften for a second when he realized I was about to cry but it quickly went back to how it was before. This however, only made me want to cry even more.

"Hmm, let's see. Do you want to explain to me how you're pregnant?" he said. He just stood there staring at me. I didn't really understand how he wanted me to answer this so I didn't say anything and just stared back at him. "Yeah see. Will you let me leave now?" he asked rudely.

"No, you can't leave. I don't understand. I hope you understand how one gets pregnant," I said confused. "Yeah, I also understand who gets a dhampir pregnant, and it is not me, another dhampir," he said quickly. I stared at him completely shocked.

He thought I cheated on him?

I started shaking my head. I was a little angry now. "If you seriously think that I cheated on you, then maybe you should leave," I said trying to stay calm. He quickly turned around and walked away. As he opened the door to leave I screamed, "I didn't cheat on you!" towards him.

Then he slammed the door. Now, I was fuming and had tears streaming down my face. I walked over to the window and peaked out. I noticed it was raining, and hard. I wanted to think good so Dimitri would suffer but I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I unfortunately understand why he is angry but he should have believed me when I said I was fine.

I started pacing around the apartment because I couldn't sit still. After about 10 minutes I decided to do something productive. I started doing things around the apartment. I started with rearranging all of the furniture throughout the apartment, which was probably not the smartest thing for a pregnant woman to do. That took about 2 hours and ended up with everything where it was before.

Was Dimitri ever going to come back? I was worried. I looked out the window again and it was still pouring outside. Next I went into the kitchen and started unpacking the boxes of dishes that was left there. That took another 45 minutes. Without anything else to do I started pacing again.

What was he doing? Maybe he was going to leave me here alone all night. He wouldn't do that, would he? I don't know how long after I heard a noise at the door. I was walking from the baby's room towards the door when it was opened.

As I rounded the corner I felt Dimitri's cold, wet hands on either side of my face. A few seconds later I felt cold, wet lips on mine. I immediately kissed him back instantly forgiving him. "I am so sorry," he murmured against my lips. "It's okay," I assured him. I shook his head but I didn't allow him to say anything. I deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair.

I would never allow him to walk away from me like that again. It hurt too much. He lifted me up by putting his hand under my butt. He moved us until I was against a wall. I wrapped my legs around him. I was getting soaking wet but I didn't care at all. "I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you too. So much. I love this baby too. I know you didn't cheat. I was just so angry I couldn't think straight. I'm so sorry Rose. I would do anything for you," he told me sincerely.

"Anything?" I asked him seductively. He nodded. "Make love to me Dimitri," I said. He groaned and then carried me to our bedroom, slamming the door behind him even though he didn't have to.

We made up from our fight several times that night.

I woke up naked, with a blanket wrapped around me. I was practically on top of Dimitri. My head was resting on his bare chest. He had both of his arms wrapped securely around me. I smiled. Here, in this spot, I felt safe and happy. The best feelings in the world. I lifted my head up so I could kiss his chest.

After several minutes I reluctantly got up, after wiggling my way out of Dimitri's hold on me. I got dressed in sweat pants and a tank with a robe over. Comfy. I sat down at the island in the kitchen. I looked around and smiled at how house wifey I felt. I'm surprised I actually liked that. I started picturing a little toddler running around the apartment and me with a swollen belly, pregnant again.

I was brought out of my day dreaming by knocks on my door. I stood up from the stool and walked over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by an excited Lissa and calmer Christian. Lissa practically jumped into my arms. "These apartments are so amazing Rose. I can't wait until the babies come," she said excitedly. After she let me go from her hug I pulled Christian into a hug and he hugged me back. "Pregnancy making you affectionate Rose?" he asked jokingly. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rose, let me see your baby's room," Lissa practically demanded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the yellow room. "This is the exact same as mine except its green," she said. I walked over to stand next to her by the doorway. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she did the same to me. "I can't wait," I whispered to her. "Me either," she whispered back. Christian went to stand next to Lissa and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You ready for a baby Christian?" I asked him. I looked over at him and saw him smiling like an idiot. Just seeing him like that made me positive he was ready. A few minutes later Dimitri came out of our room and into the baby's room. He came and took Christian's same position except on me. I looked over at him and he turned to look at me. He bent down quickly and gave me a kiss. "Good morning," he told me. "Good morning to you," I smiled at him.

After a few minutes we all left the room and went into the kitchen. Dimitri cooked up French toast and we all sat around laughing and having a good time. I couldn't wait until we would do this with a baby in mine and Lissa's arms.

"Rose, graduation is in a three days," Lissa said excitedly. Graduation. I actually completely forgot about that with everything that has been going on. I just stared at her. She nodded her head and put an arm around my shoulders. "I know," she said trying to comfort me.

Lissa and Christian stayed the entire day in our apartment. I love it. Eventually I was so exhausted I had to sleep. Instead of standing up from the couch I asked Dimitri to carry me to bed. I leaned my head on his chest. "I love you Dimitri Belikov," I told him with all my heart. "And I love you Rose Hathaway," he told me. "Don't ever leave me again," I told him sleepily. "I won't. Never again," he told me and placed me in the bed. When he finally crawled into bed I immediately moved and curled up next to him. He put an arm around me and pulled me as close as humanly possible.

He kissed me forehead and told me goodnight. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**So? How was it? I would love your reviews! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay another chapter! This one is longer than normal too! Enjoy!**

I woke up to the feeling of Dimitri kiss my stomach and the sound of his voice calmly speaking to our baby. I opened my eyes and looked down at him as he rubbed and cooed at my belly. He hadn't realized I was awake yet and I was able to enjoy this moment.

After a few minutes of watching Dimitri I remembered it was graduation day. I really could not believe this day was here. I reached my hand out to run it through Dimitri's hair. I smiled at him as he moved his eyes from my stomach to meet mine. "As much as I love seeing and listening to you, I have to get ready for graduation," I explained to him.

He placed one last kiss on my stomach and crawled up to lay next to me. I turned my body to face him. He leaned towards me to kiss me on my lips and wrapped an arm around my waist tugging me towards him. On any other day I would be more than willing to stay in bed with Dimitri.

I rolled us over so that I was straddling him. I continued to kiss for a minute before I got off of the bed. I went to the mirror so I could do my make-up. Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Rose, I am so proud of you. You know that right?" he told me. I stopped doing my make-up and looked him in the eyes in the mirror. "I know. And thank you."

I finished my make-up and ate something real quick. Then I grabbed my guardian outfit which I had to wear to graduation and headed next door to Lissa's apartment to get ready. "I love you Dimitri," I called out as I headed out the door. Dimitri came running from our room in his guardian outfit which he had to wear to graduation to give me a kiss. "I love you Rose," he told me. Then I walked the 10 feet to Lissa's door.

I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Instead of Lissa being at the door it was Christian. "Don't you have a key Rose?" he asked me as he gave me a hug. "I left it in my apartment and I didn't feel like going back to get it" I explained. "Getting lazy huh?" he said jokingly. "You try being pregnant Christian and then tell me how you feel," I said back. He just kind of glared at me.

"Rose?" I heard Lissa call from her room. I walked down the hall and into her room. When she saw me, she gave me a quick hug and then went back to whatever she was doing. "Change into your clothes and then I will do your hair in whatever way looks best," she explained to me. As I changed my clothes she finished her hair.

"Sit," Lissa practically ordered. I sat on her bed and waited for her to work her magic. Not literally though. She put my hair up in a high pony tail with a few strands on the left side of my face loose and then she curled them.

I turned around and toppled her onto the bed hugging her. She was giggling the entire time. "My hair looks beautiful Liss. Thank you," I told her excitedly. "You're welcome Rose. Now get off if me, I need to get dressed quickly then we have to leave." I let her go and then stood up and went into the kitchen.

I saw Christian sitting in there so I went over and sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders. "You ready to graduate Christian?" I asked him. "I am so ready. I am kind of surprised they're letting you graduate," he joked. I hit his arm and he started to rub it. "What was that for?" he asked me surprised. "For making fun of a pregnant woman," I explained. "You are going to use that for 9 months aren't you?" he inquired. I just nodded my head with a smile on my face. He just glared at me.

A few minutes later Lissa came out of her room ready to go. We walked to a field that they set up to use for graduation. Chairs were set up for those graduating with an isle down the middle. Novices were on one side and the Moroi students were on the other. Guardians were lining the sides of the rows on both sides. I noticed that Dimitri was right next to my row. When our eyes met I smiled at him and mouthed an 'I love you' and he did the same thing back.

About 30 minutes later the actual ceremony started. They would call up a Moroi then announce their future guardian who would then go up and they would say whatever they had to say and then the novice would get the promise mark and then they would be guardians. That means it takes forever so I didn't really have to pay attention for awhile. I mainly stared at Dimitri who stared back at me.

After who knows how long I heard them call up Lissa. Then they announced my name and went up to the stage. I grabbed Lissa's hand and we stood in front of Kirova. She smiled at me. We went over our acceptance of guardian and guardian duties. I was then directed to the tattoo artist who put the promise mark on the back of my neck. They bandaged it and then I was supposed to go back to my seat.

Instead of going straight back to my seat I took a detour to where Dimitri was standing. As soon as I was close enough to him he grabbed me and put his hands on my hips. I reached up to kiss him. He met my lips. As we were kissing on of his hands moved over and rested on my stomach. I smiled while still kissing him. I removed one of my hands from his hair and placed in on my stomach over his hand.

I pulled out of the kiss and gave him a full smile and then looked at our hands. I couldn't wait until I started showing and we did this. I decided that I should actually go back to my seat. I gave him one last peck on the lips and slowly started walking away. I noticed Eddie was staring at me completely shocked. He wasn't staring me in the eyes; he was staring at my stomach.

When he realized I was not walking anymore he looked me in the eyes. He looked at me questioningly. I just nodded my head and smiled. Then he moved his eyes to Dimitri and back to me. Again, I nodded. He gave me a small smile. He was just shocked. I could understand.

I finally made it back to my seat. It seemed like the ceremony went on forever. Most people were leaving tomorrow. I would most likely never see them again. Most, I didn't like but there were a few people I did and I would miss them. I was just glad that Eddie got to stay because he was assigned to Christian. I could live happily as long as he was here instead of somewhere else.

After the ceremony ended I went over to Dimitri and we found Lissa and Christian. Eddie found us after a while. "So you're…" he started. I just smiled and nodded. Then I added, "Lissa is knocked up too." She just smiled and put her hand over her stomach. "Well congratulations," Eddie told us and then gave me and Lissa a hug.

We talked for a few minutes and then headed towards the cafeteria for a formal dinner. We spent a couple of hours laughing and joking. I was so happy that we were all together. After dinner we all ended up in Dimitri and mines apartment. After a while Lissa fell asleep on Christian's shoulder. Dimitri carried her back to her and Christian's apartment. I fell asleep on the couch in the few minutes that he was gone. I woke up when I felt Dimitri's arms under me and we were moving. I opened my eyes to meet Dimitri's. His hair was down and it was framing his face. I moved the few inches to meet his lips. I put one hand on his cheek and tried to deepen the kiss. He however pulled away. "Later," he told me in a husky voice. I just nodded and leaned my head against his chest and let sleep overtake me.

I woke up to Dimitri kissing me gently on the lips. He was half over me. One hand was on my hip and the other he used to support himself. I immediately responded by kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck. Knowing where this was leading I lifted my hips and ground them into his. He groaned into my mouth. He moved his hands and started to lift up my shirt.

When he was about get it over my head I all of a sudden felt nauseas. I stopped all motion which included my lips. He felt me stop and pulled away, staring at me confused. I couldn't speak because I was about to vomit. I slapped my hand over my mouth and quickly got up from bed and ran to the bathroom. In a matter of seconds I went from making out about to have sex with my fiancé to bending over the toilet about to throw up. Dimitri came in right behind me to hold my hair.

After several minutes of throwing up I finally sat back on the floor. Dimitri helped me stand up. I immediately went over to the sink to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth several times I finally turned around to face Dimitri. He was standing in the door way staring at me with a sad smile on his face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. I sighed into his chest. "I'm sorry," I told him quietly. He shook his head. "Don't be. I'm sorry you have to be sick" he told me sadly. I smiled. "It's so worth it," I told him sincerely.

He suddenly picked me up and carried me back to our bed. "Now, let's start over," he said huskily. I smiled and nodded at him. He removed his shirt and then came over to the bed. We started kissing and at the same time trying to remove the rest of our clothes. We unfortunately had to break apart for a second to take off my shirt. He removed my pajama pants and underwear while pushed his down as far as I could and then he kicked them off. He positioned himself and then entered me slowly.

I gasped at the feel of him inside me. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I told him. After out love making session we decided to make breakfast. He put on his pajama pants and walked out shirtless because I was wearing his shirt. "You look amazing in my shirt," he told me flirtatiously. I smiled and posed. "You think so comrade?" I asked him playfully. He nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

We pulled apart breathless and I pushed him to the kitchen so he could start on making pancakes. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I went to go answer it. As soon as I opened it I remembered what I was wearing. Thankfully it was only Lissa and Christian. They stared at me wide eyed. I just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

They followed me. "Why are you here?" I asked them. "I think pregnancy makes my sense of smell stronger because I smelled the food being made over here so I had to come and steal some," Lissa explained. I just laughed at her. I noticed Dimitri chuckle a little. "Well, we have plenty," he told her. She smiled excitedly.

"Can you believe we graduated?" she asked me. I shook my head. "No. I really can't. Next year we will be teaching instead of learning," I said amazed. She nodded her head and smiled at me.

**Like? I hope so. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Third chapter in three days! I won't be able to write tomorrow because I am driving all day to go home :) Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

It was now three weeks after graduation. Lissa and I were sitting in my kitchen on the computer looking up things about pregnancy. A week ago, we went to get our first ultrasound and found out that we were both now 12 weeks pregnant. Both of us were showing off a small baby bump. It could easily be hidden under loose shirts but I preferred to wear tank tops to show it off a little and the same for Lissa.

Pregnancy has made Lissa and me extra clingy. We get lonely whenever we are alone so whenever Dimitri or Christian is gone we spend time together. Right now, both of them were off. Dimitri was on guardian duty and Christian was off somewhere doing something about a class he was going to teach.

So here we sat waiting for our fiancé's to come home. Christians had finally proposed to Lissa a few days after graduation. A few minutes later someone opened the door. I turned to see who it was and it was Dimitri. I immediately jumped up and ran into his arms crashing into his chest. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you," I told him. He kissed my forehead. "I missed you too," he told me. He put his large hand over my tiny bump. "I missed baby too," he told me. That's what we called the baby. Baby. It sounded better then calling baby it. "Did you bring the watermelon?" I asked him excitedly. I had been having random crazing for a week now. Dimitri was always good about it and tried to get everything I wanted. "You know, I'm starting to think you didn't really miss me and just wanted the watermelon," he explained to me.

"You're probably right, but thank you," I said as I grabbed the watermelon from his hands. I went to the kitchen and cut it up and put it in a bowl. "Want some Liss?" I asked her while I was eating a piece already. She nodded and popped a piece into her mouth. Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and resting both hand on my stomach. "Do I get some?" he asked quietly. I pretended to think about it and then jokingly shook my head.

I turned my head to look at him. He was glaring at me. I felt one of his hands leave my stomach but I never broke eye contact with him. Next thing I know he is putting a piece of watermelon into his mouth. He started chewing with a smirk on his face. I turned away pretending to me angry and moved so he couldn't reach me. I looked at Lissa who had a grin on her face after watching our little exchange. She quickly turned her attention back to the computer.

"Rose!" Lissa said excitedly. I turned my attention to her. "Next week morning sickness should go away! But we might feel some abdominal achiness," she explained. "Finally, no more morning sickness, I am so sick of that," I told her happily. She just nodded her head while still reading the screen.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri slowly creeping up to me. Feeling playful I dodged him and ran out of the kitchen and hid behind Lissa. "Help Liss!" I screamed. She laughed and then put her back to me and put her arms out protectively. Meanwhile Dimitri was glaring at the empty spot in the kitchen where I just was.

After a few seconds he turned around and ran to where Liss and I were standing. "You can't have her Dimitri," Lissa told him. Dimitri stopped all attempts to get me and backed up a little. He looked a little tired and then he collapsed. "He's just kidding Liss. He'll get up in a few seconds when we don't go over to him," I whispered in her ear. She looked terrified. After about a minute he still hadn't moved. "Dimitri!" I called playfully. A few seconds went by. "Dimitri?" I called this time worried. Still no movement.

Shit. I gently pushed Lissa's arm out of my way and I ran to him. Tears rushed to my eyes and I ran the few feet to him. "Dimitri. Dimitri? Dimitri?" I was shaking him trying to get him to wake up. By now the tears were streaming down my face. I felt for his pulse which was strong and steady. I was straddling him, shaking him and trying to think about what to do next. I looked over at Lissa for a second and she stood there with a hand over her mouth and tears running down her face.

I turned my attention back to Dimitri just as a smile crept on his face and he put his arms around me. At first I was relieved but that quickly turned into anger. He pulled me down for a kiss. I kissed him back for a second and then slapped him on the face. I kissed him back again but then pulled away and slapped him a second time. "Never do that again," I told him angrily.

"It was stupid, I'm sorry," he told me sincerely. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist pushing my baby bump into his stomach. "Why did you do it for so long?" I asked him as the tears came back. He quickly wiped my tears away before I buried my face in his shoulder. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Once I started it was too late to stop," he explained. I now was full out sobbing. I pulled out of his embrace to go to Lissa.

I pulled her into a hug and we sobbed together. Hormones make women too emotional. Dimitri came up to us and tried to pull the two of us into a hug. "Go away," I said while pushing him away with one arm. He went over and sat on the couch. "You can sleep there too," I said still angry at him.

Lissa and I were still clinging on to each other and crying when Christian came into the apartment. I handed over Lissa to him and they went back to their apartment. As I was walking to my bedroom Dimitri stood up. "Rose, I really am sorry," he managed to get out before I closed the bedroom door and locked it.

I took my time getting ready for bed. I took a long bath and then got into bed. After lying awake for an hour in bed I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep without Dimitri. Damn pregnancy. I was mad and needy for Dimitri at the same time. I got out of bed and put a blanket over my shoulders. I slowly walked over to the door, unlocked it and went out to find Dimitri. I quietly walked over to the couch and saw that Dimitri was also awake.

I walked the few feet to the couch and lay down on top of him. He put his arms around me and sighed into my hair. I took a deep breath taking in his scent. I then moved my head so I could meet his gaze. I smiled at him sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep without you there," I explained to him. He gave me a half smile and I felt my heart flutter. "Me either," he said quietly. He put his arm on my waist and hugged me tighter. He just liked feeling the baby bump. I stretched to give him a sweet kiss which Dimitri happily returned.

I woke up incredibly sore from my sleeping position on top of Dimitri. He was already awake and rubbing my back gently. I sighed letting him know I was awake. "Good morning," he told me sweetly. "I'm still mad at you," I said blatantly. He grabbed either side of my face and gave me a deep, passionate kiss. A little dazed I told him, "Maybe I'm just a little upset." Again, he gave me an even more passionate kiss. "What was I mad about?" I asked him completely forgetting what happened. I nuzzled my face into his neck breathing in his scent again. Then I gave him a small peck at the spot between his collarbone and neck. I absently played with some of his shoulder length hair while I thought about our baby.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. I could distinctly hear his Russian accent right now. "The baby," I said simply. I looked up to see him with a full out smile on his face. "You're going to be such a great dad," I told him. "I hope so," he said.

"Dimitri?" "Yes Roza?" I loved his nickname for me. "I'm hungry," I said hinting that he should make it. He chuckled then lifted me up off of him and then went over to make breakfast. I sat up and rested my head on the back of the couch to watch him cook. I loved watching the muscles in his back move as he cooked. Unable to resist him I got up from the couch and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his bare back. I pushed my tummy into him allowing him to feel the small baby bump.

"So after breakfast I was thinking we could go to the gym and practice fighting for a bit," I said casually. He stiffened. "What?" I asked him confused. "You aren't going to be fighting while pregnant," he said as though it was obvious. I guess he was right so I didn't fight him on it. "Then let's just go on a walk. I haven't been outside for like days except to go to Lissa's," I suggested. He relaxed and told me it was a good idea.

We left our apartment about 45 minutes later and took a leisurely walk all around campus while holding hands. We ran into Alberta when we were walking past the gym and she stopped us to talk about next school year.

"So, both of you are signed up to teach a combat class together. Since you, Rose are currently…pregnant, Eddie will be helping out with the class. I don't really think you should be practicing any physical combat," she explained to us. Dimitri nodded. "You can just help with explanations and correcting students verbally until the baby is born," she continued. That sounded fine now, but I wondered how long it would be until I got restless.

Classes started in 6 weeks. That meant I would be 18 weeks pregnant which was also when we would be able to tell the sex of the baby. When we left Alberta, I told Dimitri this and he was very excited. This was the first time where I couldn't wait for summer to be over.

**So. Should it be a boy or a girl? Send me your thoughts in the review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Short chapter, sorry! Alright so Rose's baby is a girl by popular vote! So now I need names for her baby. I got a few already. Also, what gender should Lissa's baby be? Send a review with your thoughts! Thanks. Enjoy!**

3 weeks later

Dimitri read somewhere that I have to drink a lot of water. He takes this to be that I have to almost constantly have a glass in my hand. I tried to tell him it was only about 8 glasses a day but he won't accept that. Men.

So now here Dimitri and I sat, water glass on the table, trying to plan what we will be teaching our students. We found out we would be teaching the sophomores. That happens to be the most important year in learning combat but also the year I missed. This means I wasn't very helpful in setting up a plan for classes. I knew how to do everything that we would teach them I just didn't know the order in which we teach them.

I just sat back and sipped my water so Dimitri wouldn't get upset. I put my water down and put a hand over my surprisingly more swollen belly. In three weeks, the bump was like twice the size. Instead of wearing maternity clothes I just got larger tanks. This allowed me to show off my bump. I turned my attention back to Dimitri who stopped and was looking at me with a small smile on his lips. I stood up and went to go sit on his lap.

Instantly, he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you," I said quietly. "I love you too," he told me. Dimitri has learned that if he doesn't say if back right away I get emotional and start thinking he doesn't love me. When I am thinking rationally it doesn't make sense, but when it's happening I'm convinced of it. I stared into Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes silently begging with mine.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he pursed his lips. "You're hungry aren't you?" he asked me accusingly. I smiled and nodded my head quickly. He chuckled and gave a small sigh. "Let's go to the cafeteria," he said starting to get up. "Wait," I said quickly. He stopped movement. I put my hands around the back of his head and pulled his hair out of the tie so that it was down. I ran my fingers through it a couple of times and left his hair down. "I like this better," I explained.

He nodded and then stood up, still holding me. Instead of putting me down he just continued to carry me out the door of our apartment. Lissa and Christian were leaving theirs at the same time as us. I was giggling the entire time because of Dimitri. Lissa giggled when she saw us. "Where are you going Rose?" she asked us walking next to Dimitri. "Food," I answered once I calmed down enough. "Me too," she said simply. Both of us had increased our food intake. Lissa also had to increase her blood intake.

It was hard to get used to so few people on campus and it was weird in the cafeteria. You could get your food right away with no line. This was awesome but once everyone came back it was going to change. This can only be a bad thing for 2 pregnant women. We may have to eat more at our apartment. I grabbed a decent size pile of food and went to go sit at our usual table. After a few minutes of eating Lissa started making conversation.

"Have you thought about a wedding date Rose?" Lissa asked. Damn. I completely forgot about that. "Probably after the baby," I told her surprised. She nodded her head. "Same for me," she said.

We all sat there for a few minutes not really talking. Out of no where the water glass Lissa had shattered. I jumped, surprised at the sudden noise. How did that happen? I look at Lissa confused. She stared back at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm thirsty. How about you Christian?" Lissa said while standing up. He nodded and they walked hand in hand to the feeding room. I turned to face Dimitri. He was staring at me with a small smile on his face. I reached my arm over and ran a hand through his hair. "What are you thinking?" I asked him softly. "How wonderful our life has become," he said simply. I nodded in agreement with him.

"Finished?" he asked me motioning towards my empty tray of trash with his head. I nodded and he stood up, stretched his long limbs then grabbed it and went to go throw it away. I cleaned off the table quickly and was finished by the time Dimitri was back.

We walked slowly back towards our apartment. I was enjoying the fresh air and the slight breeze made the weather feel perfect outside. We walked with our finger entwined. Mine looked tiny in comparison to his hands.

"I have duty in half an hour," Dimitri said a little bit sadly. I didn't know how long Lissa was going to be so I could potentially be sitting all alone with nothing to do. "Can I go with you?" I asked him. "I mean I have to learn what to do sometime. I'm going to have to start going on duty after baby is born," I explained. At the mention of the baby Dimitri's face lit up. It was these moments when I knew that we could do this. We could have a baby and take good care of it.

"You can come. Then we won't have to do this training later," Dimitri said. "It works out perfectly. I get to spend time with you and learn guardian things," I said with a smile on my face. Instead of going to the apartment we went straight to the administration building. He talked and explained to Alberta why I was following him. She nodded and kept a serious face on as she told him something. He nodded and then came back over to me.

Dimitri was assigned the secondary part of campus. With everyone practically gone, this job was much easier. "You know, it will be easier now that you aren't a student and don't have to sneak off anymore," he said jokingly to me. I slapped him on the arm and he snorted. I glared at him and when he looked at me he started cracking up. Now normally I would have been laughing with him but I felt a small twinge in my stomach.

I moved my hands to rest on my stomach. It couldn't be, could it? A few seconds later, sure enough I felt it against my hands. A kick.

The baby, my baby, our baby was kicking. My mouth dropped open and I was smiling. My hands were still on my stomach wanting to feel it again. After Dimitri calmed down he noticed me. "Rose?" he asked me. Not concerned, more curious. When I met his eyes my smile turned into a full out grin. Tears filled my eyes. "Baby kicked," I whispered to him.

His face brightened exponentially. "Really?" he asked me excitedly. I grabbed his hands and moved them to where I felt the kicks. A few seconds later there was the small flutter on my stomach. "Baby likes your voice. Baby kicks when you talk," I realized. He gave me a full out grin. It was so breath taking I almost forgot about the fact that our baby was kicking for a second.

**I hoped you liked it. Review! Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! Finally it's up! Sorry, I was in Boston visiting my brother. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

3 weeks later (days before classes)

Today we got to find out the sex of our baby. I was now 18 weeks pregnant and also sporting around a decent sized belly. I was unable to wear my tank tops anymore so I had to go with loose t-shirts. I used a hair tie to tie the back to make it tighter. I was unable to wear my jeans anymore so I opted for yoga pants most of the time.

All of the students were back on campus and ready to start classes tomorrow. I quickly put on my shoes and waited for Dimitri so we could start walking to the health clinic. I sat down on the couch too tired to continue standing. After several minutes he finally came out. I started to slowly stand up but was quickly scooped up into Dimitri's arms.

Actually quite happy that I didn't have to walk, I settled into Dimitri's hold on me. We were now walking through the secondary campus and everyone seemed to be watching us. For some reason this sent me in to a fit of giggles. Dimitri looked down and me and gave me a small smile. "What?" I asked him still laughing. "I like seeing you so happy," he explained. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw.

Suddenly Dimitri stopped. I was about to ask him what was wrong but then I heard a soft voice speak. "Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway?" a younger girl asked. "Yep," I told her and popped the 'p'. I gave her a smile. Whoa. Guardian Hathaway. It just hit me then that I was a guardian. Students had to speak to me formally. Weird.

"Hi. I'm in one of your classes and I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Michelle, but everyone just calls my Mitchie," she explained. "It's nice to meet you Mitchie," I told her excitedly and stuck out my hand for her to shake. It was kind of awkward from Dimitri's arms but we made it work.

After, I turned to Dimitri. "Well shake her hand, don't be rude," I told him. He gently put me down and offered his hand to her. Once I was standing she was able to see my baby bump. You could tell she was surprised but she hid it well. I gave her a small smile and moved one of my hands to rest on my stomach. "It was nice meeting you Mitchie," Dimitri told her politely while putting an arm around my waist. She smiled and turned and walked away.

"I like her," I said, twisting to look at Dimitri. "Me too," he added. We continued walking to the clinic. We walked silently hand in hand for a few minutes before I broke the silence. "Dimitri?" I asked. "Yes Roza?" "Would you rather have a boy or a girl? Be honest with me," I told him. I knew he would say he was fine with either. He was quiet for a moment. "I want a baby girl," he said quietly. I smiled. I could just picture Dimitri holding our daughter. I could picture a little girl with Dimitri's eyes and my hair. "What about you?" he interrupted my day dreaming. "I think a girl too. I could teach her ways to annoy her mentor," I joked.

"Our child will not be allowed to date until after they graduate," he said seriously. I turned to give him my 'stop being so overprotective' look. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Oomph," I muttered and stopped walking. I placed a hand over my stomach. Dimitri turned to me. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. I nodded. "Baby's kicking," I smiled slightly. He also smiled.

We made it to the clinic where we were greeted by the doctor right away. I got situated and was sitting in the chair with my shirt pulled up, prepared for the ultrasound. "How have you been feeling Rose?" she asked me. "Good," I replied easily. Actually I had been feeling great. Morning sickness was gone thank goodness and I wasn't as sleepy all the time. My feet and my back hurt however.

She gave me a smile and a nod. While the machine was turning on, she put some of the blue gel on my stomach. It was really cold, making me shiver. Dimitri was seated next to me and I was grasping his hand. Soon she had our baby up on the monitor. I gasped seeing the profile of my baby. It brought tears to my eyes.

I looked at Dimitri who gave me a smile and leaned forward and kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair. "Are you ready to know the sex?" the doctor asked us. I frantically nodded my head. "Alright," she said while moving the picture. "You're going to have a girl," she told us smiling. My mouth dropped open and I put a hand up to it. The tears in my eyes were now streaming down my face. Dimitri had one of his rare full out grins on his face. "A girl, a baby girl," I whispered. Dimitri nodded and ran his finger over my cheek bone.

After my stomach got cleaned off and we got a picture of the ultrasound we went home and celebrated.

THE NEXT MORNING

I was woken up by Dimitri placing soft kisses on my face. I moaned and rolled over as if he wouldn't follow me. "Wake up Roza," he said soft and lovingly. I shook my head. He chuckled. "Classes start today," he continued. That woke me up. I quickly got up and started getting ready. Normally guardians that are teaching wear their guardian uniforms but mine don't fit. I wore a t shirt which I tied in the back and sweat pants.

Since I was taking a while Dimitri had to leave to get to class on time. I was going to be a few minutes late. As soon as I was ready I stepped out of the apartment and walked to the gym where the class was being held. When I walked in all the students were doing stretches being led by Eddie. I, however being pregnant and clingy didn't see a problem in interrupting them. I ran over to Eddie and gave him a hug.

Caught by surprise, Eddie stumbled back a bit. Then he chuckled and hugged me back. "Good to see you Rose," he said with humor in his voice. "I missed you," I told him sadly. He started rubbing my back soothingly. "I saw you a few days ago," he explained to me. "I know," I said still holding on to him. Some of the students giggled at how I was reacting. I reluctantly released him so that he could finish his stretches. I saw Mitchie in the back off to the right side. I smiled and waved at her and she returned the gesture.

I made my way over to Dimitri and gave him a chaste kiss. After Eddie finished with the stretches he instructed the students to go outside to run 8 laps. Dimitri, Eddie, and I stood outside near the entrance watching them. After that Dimitri taught them some self defense moves. Then we repeated the process over again twice with two new classes.

All three of our classes were in the morning, before lunch so we had the afternoon off. We met up with Lissa and Christian for lunch. "How is the class going Liss?" I asked her. "It going great. All the kids are so adorable and eager to learn about spirit!" she told me excitedly. The rest of lunch was then spent listening to her describe her classes.

**I hope you liked it! So. I want Lissa's baby to be a boy. Now I need names ideas for both Rose and Lissa's babies! I got a few suggestions for Rose's and I really liked them but I want a few more. I'll choose my top favorites and then you can vote on it! Send me the names in you reviews. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A new chapter! Yay! I hope you love it!**

It was the second days of classes and I was already bored of just sitting and watching Dimitri and Eddie do all the teaching. Eddie was teaching them how to throw a high kick. "Dimitri, can you help for a sec?" Eddie asked. "I'll do it," I stood up and started walking over towards Eddie. Almost instantly I felt arms wrap around my waist stopping me from going any further.

"Rose," he said warningly. I turned and stared at him. "Eddie won't hurt me," I said defensively. "I'm not going to take the risk," he said with finality in his voice. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I pulled out of his arms and started to walk out of the gym. Eddie stopped me by just gently putting a hand on my shoulder. He looked at me sadly. "Come on Rose, stay," he said quietly. I let out a sigh and nodded. He gave me a quick one armed hug. I walked back over to where I was sitting. "Roza," Dimitri said while reaching a hand over to rub my arm.

I back out of his reach. "Don't touch me," I growled at him. He looked at me shocked then gave me a sad look. He went over to Eddie so they could do the demonstration. I could see why Dimitri didn't want me doing these things but I'm going to be so rusty later. I guess I could just run and keep my speed up.

I stood up and started walking over to the exit to the track. Dimitri came over to me. "Rose, I'm sorry, you don't have to leave," he started. I just shook my head and put my hand over his mouth. "I'm going for a run comrade," I explained. He nodded his head. I reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the jaw. He turned his head to meet my lips. Feeling the need to really kiss him after out little fight, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He put his hands on my hips holding me in place. After several seconds I heard snickers coming from the students. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled.

I finally made it out to the track. I stretched and stood at the start line. I was actually afraid of how bad my time would be. After deciding that it didn't matter, I just started running. I ran and ran and ran. And it felt good. I knew I was slower. But I was also pregnant.

The burn in my legs felt so good and the sound of my steps was like music to my ears. I stopped only when I saw Dimitri leaning on the fence watching me. I walked over to him out of breath. "Hungry?" he asked me. I nodded and drank the water that he handed me. "Good cause it's lunch time," he said and took me hand and started leading us toward the cafeteria. "I've been running for that long?" I asked him shocked. He just nodded.

"So," Dimitri began. I looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "I was thinking that maybe you should practice fighting." I looked at him completely shocked and raised my eyebrows. "It wouldn't be good for you to go 9 months without practicing," he explained. I stopped walking. Dimitri faced me just as I closed the gap between us by putting my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I love you," he told me quietly. "I love you too."

At lunch today, it was Christian's turn to tell us about his classes. He was an assistant teacher for the elementary students in a fire education class. I told Eddie about my being able to practice fighting and he agreed to practice with me after lunch.

I went to the apartment to rest for a while before my practice with Eddie. After about an hour I went to the gym to meet him. I walked in gave Eddie a quick hug and we stretched. Dimitri was out on the track running. He didn't want to be far away from me. After stretching Eddie and I took our fighting stances. We circled around a few times before I lunged at him. He dodged it but I was able to keep my balance.

Eddie threw a punch towards my face that I blocked and twisted his arm. I took the opportunity to push him onto the ground and quickly put my hand over his heart. "I win," I said happily. "Again," he grumbled. We both stood up and took the stances again. Eddie made the first move this time by lunging. I moved and turned to face him quickly just as he moved his leg out to kick me. Instead of hitting me on the back like he intended he hit me right in the center of my stomach.

I fell to the floor just as a searing pain ripped through my abdomen. My hands instantly flew to my stomach. I could hardly hear Eddie screaming for Dimitri over my own screaming. After what seemed like forever I felt arms pick me up and start carrying me. I clenched my teeth trying to hold back my screams. "Roza, I'm here, stay with me," I could hear Dimitri telling me.

Suddenly I felt the cool air conditioning of the health clinic. I could hear Eddie screaming for the doctor along with Dimitri. Even with all the pain I was feeling I couldn't help but think about how Dimitri wasn't going to let me practice again. I felt Dimitri walking again and putting me on a bed. Then I blacked out.

I fell into a dream about Dimitri and mines life in a few years. We were in the apartment getting ready to go teach our classes. I was in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. Dimitri came out of our room carrying our daughter. She was perfect. She had my hair and Dimitri's brown eyes. She was beautiful and perfect. "Mama," she said and reached for me. Dimitri handed her over to me and she gave me a kiss. Dimitri pulled both of us into a hug and put his hand on my stomach. I just realized that I had a small baby bump. I was pregnant again. Dimitri pulled my face towards his and gave me a sweet kiss.

"We have to go," he murmured against my lips. I nodded. My daughter started whining so I put her down. She looked up at me with those perfect eyes. "Mama and dada go?" she asked me. "Yes, I'm sorry sweetie," I said quietly. I didn't want to go if I could be with her. She shook her head and starting screaming "Noooooo!" and ran into her room. I smiled up at Dimitri. He went to go find her while I grabbed everything we needed.

I felt my self waking up and I noticed my hand wrapped in a bigger warm hand. I noticed only a small ache in my abdomen. I stretched and turned my head towards Dimitri and smiled at him. "Hey," I said groggily. He chuckled. "You're on some pain medicine," he told me. "That explains it," I said. He nodded and bent down and gave me a soft kiss. "I love you," I told him. "I love you too."

Just then the doctor walked in. "Ah Rose, you're awake," she said happily. "Hardly, is the baby okay?" I asked not wanting to go through the small talk to get to the answers that I really wanted.

"Well Rose," she began.

**So as for names. For Rose's it's between Annika****, Anya, Alexis and Macy. And for Lissa's it's between Lucas and Alexander. So which ones? **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry. School started up again and I kind of forgot about this. I hope that I will have time to write more often now! **

"Well Rose," she began. Then she smiled softly, letting me know that both my daughter and I were fine. "You both will be fine." I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I sat up and reached for Dimitri, who immediately pulled me onto his lap.

The doctor continued speaking. "I suggest that instead of combat fighting you work with the dummies or punching bags," she said quickly before leaving Dimitri and me alone. I had tears in my eyes I was so happy. Dimitri held me tighter as I started sniffling. I was straddling Dimitri with my entire body leaned on his torso. My head was lying on his shoulder. He leaned the few inches and whispered comforting words into my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed in his familiar scent then I heard him whisper something. "Marry me, Rose," he said quietly. I moved my hand so that he could see my ring. "I already am, remember?" I chuckled.

"Of course I remember. But let's go to the church and ask someone to marry us," he explained further. I just smiled and nodded, excited about the idea. I kissed his neck and snuggled further into him. Dimitri stood up, keeping me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started walking. "Let's get you home," he said quietly. "Okay. I love you, Dimitri. So much," I murmured into his shoulder. He just kissed my head and I could feel his love.

People were looking at us kind of funny as he walked back to the apartment with me around him but we didn't care. About half way back I realized I was hungry. I saw kids heading to the dining hall. "Dimitri. I'm hungry." He just quietly chuckled and started walking towards the food.

He set me down at our usual table with Lissa, Christian and Eddie. Eddie immediately grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Rose, are you okay?" he said frantically. I nodded and pulled out of his embrace. Dimitri had just gotten back and set food down in front of me. I instantly started eating the food. Dimitri laughed heartily at how I was eating. I turned and glared at him and he quieted. "I'm sorry," he said quietly and looked down. I think I'm going to make a great mom. I finished eating and Dimitri and I headed to our apartment.

I felt really tired after today so we got ready for bed. Dimitri and I laid there just talking until I finally yawned. Dimitri pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around me protectively. "Goodnight. I love you," he whispered to me. "I love you too." I fell asleep almost instantly feeling safe and secure where I was.

I woke up to Dimitri kissing my neck and collarbone. I moved my hand into his hair and moaned quietly. He moved up and put his lips on mine giving me an intense kiss. He quickly slid my shorts off and plunged into me. "Shit." I said quickly. That only encouraged him and he started moving faster in me. We both came at the same time and he collapsed next to me and pulled me closer to him. I could feel that he was afraid yesterday that he would lose me or the baby. I kissed his bare, sweaty chest. Then I pushed myself up and crawled out of bed, desperately needing a shower.

I could feel my body relaxing as the hot water ran over my muscles. I also realized that I had to get ready for classes today. I dressed in one of Dimitri's shirts and my sweatpants. I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and tied the shirt in the back with a hair tie.

Dimitri and I walked to the gym hand in hand. When we entered most of the students were already there and going through their daily warm up stretches. After several minutes of that they headed outside, to the track. They ran their daily eight laps and came inside and waited for us to tell them what they we're going to do.

"Today, you're going to practice combat fighting with a dummy," I explained. They all groaned. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to use stakes. I also had wanted to use stake but Dimitri didn't let me for a long time.

They all lined up with a dummy and began punching and kicking the way they had been trained. Dimitri, Eddie and I walked down the line and fixed anything they did wrong. When I walked past Mitchie I saw she was kicking wrong. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped what she was doing immediately. "To get your kick higher you need to turn to the left a little more." I turned her body until it was at the exact angle it should be. "Now try," I instructed her. She threw her leg up and kicked the dummy in the head. "Good job!" I praised her excitedly. She grinned happy that she could now do that correctly.

I stepped back and watched everyone fighting their dummies. After a couple of seconds I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back onto Dimitri's chest. "You're very good with them," he talked into my ear. "They make it easy," I explained. Dimitri nuzzled his face into my hair and neck and sighed contentedly.

I closed my eyes at the feeling of Dimitri so close to me. It brought back the memories of this morning and I smiled. "What has you so happy?" Dimitri asked curiously. "This morning," I said quietly. This caused Dimitri to let out a laugh. I watched as he laughed glad that I could make him seem so care-free.

Wanting to be as close as possible to him I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed his lips. Dimitri responded instantly and pushed me into the wall about two feet from where we were standing. For a minute I forgot that we weren't alone but when Dimitri moved from my lips giving me a chance to breath I looked and saw everyone staring at us. Dimitri had now moved onto my kiss my neck. I tried to pull his head up by pulling on his hair but he didn't stop. "Dimitri," I practically whimpered as he kissed my collarbone. He still didn't get that I was trying to stop him.

Eventually I was able to get my hands on his chest and push him away from me. He stared at me looking hurt but when I motioned to where we were he turned around and also saw that everyone was staring at us, even Eddie. "Whoa," said one kid. I blushed and then turn and walked out of the gym. I could hear Dimitri apologizing to everyone as he followed me.

When we were outside the gym I turned around to face him only to see him smiling. I playfully slapped his chest. "That was so embarrassing," I said. He wrapped his arms around my back and I buried my face in his chest. He chuckled quietly. "Yes, it was," he said.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Again, I am so sorry! Review please :)**


End file.
